Big Time Chance!
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: Their career as Big Time Rush is taking off, and everything is going great. Until Hawkes gets a new star, a singers. And one Carlos falls head over heels for her, the feeling is very mutual between them. But Gustavo and Hawkes won't let them...
1. Introduction Plot

Ok so here's the plot.

Their career as Big Time Rush is taking off, and everything is going great. Until Hawkes gets a new star, a (Tina) Montez . And Carlos falls head over heels for her, the feeling is very mutual between them. But Gustavo and Hawkes won't let them be together due to their war between eachother. They have to sneek to see eachother.

I don't have any ideas for the other girls so, review this chapter if you want to be one. Give me just a plain discription of them and if their famous or not. And if they are what they do. But I ask that you are either a friend and a support of either Tina or Big Time Rush. And I'm not to stricked on Tina being solo. So their can be another girl singer with her, but no more.(sorry don't want a girl group.) Oh and if you do want to be one of the girls tell me which boy, oit will be to confusing.

Now that I'm done ranting on with the story.

* * *

><p>Tina smiled hugmously, she was going to LA. Well actually she was at LA, but she still couldn't believe it. She stepped out of the car straighting out her red and black tank top and black shorts. She checked the side mirror making sure her shoulder leght Black hair wasn't sticking up.<p>

"Tina can you help me with the bags please." Her mom called, from the back of their black mini van. "oh sorry mom coming." She yelled running to the back of the car grabbing a few suit cases. "Thanks hun, now let's go check in."

Tina nodded following her mom, happy she was wearing her knee high convers instead of her flip flops, she had a lot of walking to do.

Tina's smile grew bigger as she walked into the palmwoods. **_There's so many people here_.**

"Tina." Her mom's voice snapped her ut of her daydream. Tina followed her mother to the front desk and smiled at the manager.

"Hello I'm Annabell Montez and this is my daughter Tina and we would like to check in." Mrs. Montez said to "Oh you must be the newbies. I'm Mr. Bitters and I manager this fine place." He said as he typed their reservation in the computure. "Here's your keey your rooms 5d." Mr. Bitters said handing them the key.

"Thank." Her and her mother said as they went towards the elevator.

"oh and have a Palm Woods day." Mr. Bitters called after them.

* * *

><p>BigTimeFan50: Kaylee Anne Carson. Crush Kendall and is Tina's singing patner, and Bf in LA.<p>

xLittleMx :Maxine L. Simpson. Crush: James

Kendall Schmidt is Mine: Sienna May Miller. Crush: Logan


	2. Meeting the boys

Tina was tried, she finally finished unpacking. She pulled out her Iphone and called Kaylee to see what she was up to. "hey there." Kaylee's voice filled her ear.

"Hey Kaylee, just finished unpacking. What about you?" Tina asked looking at the time wondering how long they had to hang out.

"Oh nothing really."

"Good, change into your swimsuit and get your butt over here. The pool's awesome." Tina said walking into her own room to get changed.

"Ok see ya in a few." Kaylee responded before the click that ended the call came.

Tina put down her phone and changed into her red and Black checkered bikini. Before she knew she got a text from Kaylee saying she was downstairs waiting for her. Tina grabbed her flip flops and towel and ran to meet her.

"Kaylee!" She yelled, seeing her blonde friend bringing her friend into a tight hug. "OMG can you believe it!"

Kaylee laughed knowing her friend was always overly hyper. "Yeah, calm down."

"Oh sorry." She mumbled before grabbing Kaylee's hand and running towards the pool chairs and setting her stuff down.

Kaylee shook her head putting her own towel on her chair. "Tina we're going to be in LA for a long time. Trust me."

Tina looked at Kaylee like she was crazy, "Kaylee nothings as exciting as the first day, come on live a little."

* * *

><p>Maxine walked into the lob of the palmwoods with her suitcase rolling behind her. She was so excited now that she was here, and was happy to here about her new job her agent landed her in a new movie called Gravity.<p>

She walked over to and smiled. "hey I'm Maxine Simpson." Mr. Bitters held in a sigh, what was with all the new teens checking in. He already had enough trouble, but he just foucesed a smile. "Why then welcome to the palmwoods, your room is 5e." He said handing her the keys.

Maxine gladly took them and went to the elevator. But she stop having the feeling she was being watched.

* * *

><p>(few minutes earlier boys)<p>

"Now this is nice." Kendall said soaking up the sun from the pool chair he was on.

"Oh yeah." James said looking at himself in his mirror couldn't get any better.

They all turn there heads watching as two girls running past them.

"Wow, that one with black hair seems really hyper." Logan said observing the two girls.

"So what their girls, but I don't think I ever seen them before." Carlos mumbled.

"Checking out the newbies." They heard a voice from behind them. They turned their heads to see a girl with her very dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"What you know about them Sienna?" Kendall asked glance back and forth between her and the curly Blonde and her black haired friend.

Sienna shrugged knowing what he was think and by the look on Carlos face and how he couldn't take his eyes off the one in the checkered bikini (Tina) means, only makes her more sure. "Not much, only that their new. If you want to know so much why don't you ask them yourselves."

"I do just that." Kendall said getting up walking over to the two newbies, Carlos not far behind.

"Why aren't you two going?" Sienna asked, but noticed James was already distracted by another girl that was in the lobby. Then turned back to Logan who just shrugged in response.

Sienna shook her head. "james just go talk to her instead of being the creepy stalker, that your acting like."

Logan held back a laugh, while James glared at her. But she payed no attion to it. "well are you going or not?" She asked, getting rather angry at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled getting up, and heading towards the loby.

"Come three new girls and your not going to check any of them out." Sienna asked logan, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sienna, I'm not going to be a jerk and leave you all alone." Logan said looking up at his childhood friend. Which without him noticing caused a light blush to form on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Hey there I'm James." James said walking up to Maxine, looking her over taking in her curly aburn hair that fell to her shoulders, which were coverd by a blue hoodie. Then back to her green eyes looking at her scare above her left eye.<p>

"Oh, Hi I'm Maxine, but you can call me Max." She said, letting go of her suitcase. "your one of the singers from Big Time Rush right?"

"Yes I am." James said flashing a flirtous smile. "but enough about me, your new right."

Maxine nodded "I am, just landed a job as lead actress in this movie."

"Really cool, But you have a tight schedule though." James replied.

"no not really." Maxine shook her head. "There's still roles to fill. So I have a few free days."

"Like Friday night maybe?" James asked.

Maxine blushed, she was a little surprised, but nodded and mumbled a 'yes.'

"cool meet you here at 8." James said, before he headed back to the pool.

Maxine sighed and picked up her suitcase and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Kendall said, stopping in front of the two. "I'm Kendall."<p>

"And I'm Carlos." He said not too far behind Kendall.

Tina looked up at them both and smiled which showed off her dimples. "I'm Tina and this is Kaylee." She motioned towards her best friend.

"Hi" Kaylee responded, happily.

"So you two are new here right?" Kendall asked not taking his eyes off of Kaylee.

Kaylee nodded "Yep just moved."

"Today's actually my first day." Tina beamed, blushing a little noticing how she could only think about how cute Carlos was.

"Well then that calls for celebration." Kendall said, forming a plan in his head.

Kaylee sat up, a little interested, "Really what you have in mind?" She ask tilting her head a little to the side.

"Well your new. And since me and Carlos here." He said motioning towards both of them. "Have been here for quite a while, I was thinking we show you around the town."

"really that's great." Tina cheered, hoping out of her chair. "Come on Kaylee we have to go change." She said before pulling her friend up and running towards her room.

"Um... I guess we'll see you in the lobby in 10." Kaylee shouted over her shoulder before turning around to follow her friend.

Carlos grinned looking at Kendall. "Nice one dude." He said before giving him a high five.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know I didn't get the boy 100% perfect, but oh well.<p> 


	3. Getting to know each other

Tina came out of her room straightening her red plaid tank top. Making sure it laid flat against her demi kapris. Then headed to the couch to wait for Keylee. She barely sat down when Kaylee came out of the bathroom tieing her curly blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Tina asked. But only get a nodd in response.

As soon as she reached for the door, Orianthi's voice filled the room. Tina scambled around the room looking for my phone. "Kaylee help I lost my phone!" she whinned, _I can't believe I lost my baby. My poor phone!_

"Tina. It's in your back pocket." Kaylee laughed. "And really you still have shut up and kiss me as a ring tone.

Tina let out a laugh as she grabbed my phone. "Hey who knows, if a guy hears it he might do it." Tina said shrugging, before she answered the call. "Hello."

"Hello, hows my lovely star doing?" Hawkes voice filled my ear. "Oh Hi ." Tina responded smile, singnally Kaylee to come over, while she put my phone on speaker. "Well that's great, have I got a deal for you." "Oh what is it?" Tina asked, almost jumping up and do. "Well why don't you stop by tomorrow." "Ok, will do" Kaylee replies. "alright see you two starts tomorrow." Then the line went died.

"I wonder what it is." Tina mumbled as she stepped out into the hallway. Kaylee walks besides her and shrugs. "I don't know only way to know is go and find out."

"Yeah I guess." Tina said as she pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to open. They both walk in, and couldn't wait to get to the lobby. After what felt like hours they steeped out the elevator and into the lobby seeing the Kendall and Carlos.

"So where we going?" Kaylee asked, looking at Kendall. "Surprise." He said, before leading them outside . "wait!" Carlos yelled before coming back with two corndogs. Tina giggled as she took one. "Now we have a city to explore." Carlos shouted as they all laughed and started walking.

* * *

><p>Sienna walked into the lobby. Just moments before she was having a nice talk with Logan, till James took him away yelling that 'he needed more barracuda'. She sat down on the counch, and saw a familiar girl with curly brown hair sit across from her.<p>

"Hey your Maxine right?" Sienna asked, remembering James saying something about the 'new hottie Maxine' or something like that. Maxine lookeed a little puzzled before she nodded her head. "How you know?" Maxine asked, wondering if they already meet.

"Oh, I'm a friend of James." Sienna said, noticing how Maxine's face lighten up when she mentioned his name. "I'm Sienna by the way."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, and you can call me Max." Maxine said smiling, but wondering what Sienna ment by friend. "Um how did you meet James, if you don't mind me asking."

"Me and him go way back." Sienna replied. "We've known each other since since Pre-k, some goes for all the other guys in BTR."

"Oh cool." Maxine exclaimed. "I mean you knew them before they became big. I mean wow."

Sienna shrugged it off. "their just normal guys. Ok maybe not that normal." Sienna mumbled.

"really do tell." Maxine said, wanting to learn more aout the boys especailly James.

* * *

><p>"wow, that was awesome." Tina exclaimed as they re entered the palmwoods. Then taking a seat on on of the couches. Ok not a seat more like layed on the whole couch. Kaylee rolled her eyes and sat on Tina's stomache. "Kaylee get off." Tina yelled, pushing her off then sitting up like a normal person.<p>

Kendall walked over to Kaylee making sure she was alright. When she saidshe was he helped her up and they both sat down on the couch across from the two. While Carlos sat next to Tina streching his arms on the back on the couch.

"man today was trying." Tina mumbled, as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned agasint the counch side… Only it wasn't the counch it was Carlos. Once she opened her eyes, she started blushing like crazy.

Kaylee giggled at the look on Tina's face. She seeing how Carlos is just smiling at her, it looked like her frined wouldn't be single for long. "Well…" Carlos said bringing her out of her thoughts. "If to today was so awesome let's say we do this again tomorrow."

Tina was about to speak, but before she could speak Kaylee cut her off. "Sorry, but we have work tomorrow." Kaylee sighed, wishing they could just blow it off.

Kendall shrugged, "guess another time them."

"Definatly" Tina and Kaylee chorused.


	4. Work

Tina yawned as she walked out her room. She walked around the room half asleep, but still thinking she was home she ran into a lot of furniture. "Tina, what are you doing?" She heard a voice say from behind her. "Going to get some breakfast, why?"

"Tina open your eyes. Your about to walk out of the hotel room. And I don't think you want people to she you walking around in your SpongeBob pj's." Tina groaned, then felt her face heat up when she remembered where she was. "Thanks mom you're a life saver." She yelled as she ran back into her room to change.

"Tina, your going to be late you to go to the studio." Her mother yelled, hoping she could hear her. "oh man." Tina yelled coming out of her room hoping on one foot putting on her other sandal. "alright, I'll just have some toast, bye mom love." Tina yelled running out with a piece of toast in her mouth.

She finished her toast in the elevator, ignoring all the questioning looks. She rushed out of the elevator, but ran into someone, knocking them both down. "oh I'm so sorry." Tina said, while helping the other girl up. "It's alright." The blonde replied, "I'm sienna by the way."

"Tina and I'm sorry for running into you, I'm in a little of a hurry." Tina said scratching the back of her head. One of her many nervous traits, that she needed to learn how to stop. "it's cool, well you better get going then." Sienna said smiling, as she moved a little to the side to let Tina through. "Thanks it was nice meeting you." Tina said before continuing her run to Hawke studio's. "same here." Sienna yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Nicki." Maxine replied to her manger as they rode to the movies producer office, to meet everyone else. "no problem Maxine, happy to help." She replied, as the car came to a stop. They got out to see a beautiful building, and Maxine followed Nicki as she went in.<p>

Maxine was amazed to seeing all the pictures from famous movie stars. And all the autographs. "That's going to be you someday." Nicki said, noticing how Maine was staring. "Yeah if I'm lucky." Maxine replied. They stayed silent until they came to a door, where her fellow cast should be. "Now remember we're a 20 minutes early, so there won't be that many people here." Nicki said before opening the door.

"Tina there you are!" Kaylee said running over to her. "I thought you be late." She mumbled. "Oh thanks for having faith in me." Tina said in between breathes. "Tina, why didn't you just take a car instead of running here?" Kaylee asked. Tina's hand soon meet her forehead. "I forgot about that." She groaned. Kaylee couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah the best friend every." Tina mumbled sarcastically.

"Well how my two starts doing?" Hawke asked, walking into the room. Kaylee stopped laughing but a giggle came out every now and then. "Alright I guess." Tina mumbled as she straightens up. Kaylee only nodded, not trusting herself to speak, knowing she start laughing again. Hawke nodded, "well you'll never guess the deal I got you two."

* * *

><p>Maxine swirled around in her rolling chair bored. The was barely anyone here, and she was so board. She stopped, when she heard the click. Watching the door as a man came in with two girls following behind him.<p>

"Alright, nice to meet you I'm Hawke and these are my two stars Kaylee and Tina." Hawke said introducing himself and the girls to Nicki's manager. "Oh I'm Nicki and this is Maxine."

"So." The producer said, getting everyone's attention. "Now that your all here, let's talk about this movie." He said, as his assistant passed out the scripts. "Maxine with Play the lead, Heather. Who is a talent Bass player, wanting to join a band. Tina over there is the rebel, bad chick, whatever you want to call it, know as Avery. "

Kaylee raised an eyebrow, wonder how Tina could possibly come off as on of those girls, but she just shook her head and payed attention, to the producer. Hoping Tina could pull it off.

"Kaylee, you'll be the more level headed one that, that backs up Avery, and keeps her from going to far, called Liza." The producer went on. The meeting went on for about an hour and a half. All the girls sighed when it was over.

Tina and Kaylee waved goodbye to Maxine, as they followed Hawke to the car. "Oh girls we have one more stop to make." He said holding open the doors for them. "Alright." Tina nodded. "You sure you don't want to run back Tina?" Kaylee asked trying to hold back the giggles. "Oh shut up." Tina mumbled.

* * *

><p>Freight Train placed the boys down in front of Gustavo. "good now dogs, we have a new song that I need you to recorder." Gustavo said walking into the studio, to see a laptop with a note on it. "press play" he mumbled, following the instructions and watching as the screen light up and filled with music. The screen showed a normal room as you see a hand tearing up pictures of a boy and putting them in a box.<p>

_Love me or let me go, go go_  
><em>Love me or let me go, go go! <em>The camera zooms out and shows, that the person was KAYLEE! The boys face had surprise written all over them.

_Stuck, stuck in your picture perfect fantasy world._  
><em>Keep run in circles in your merry go around<em>  
><em>So for once, dont try to tell me which way to go,<em>  
><em>Whoaa oh<em>  
><em>I'm gettin tired of trying to fit your description <em>Changes scenes to were it's Tina and another guy. Before he lets go of her hand, to talk to a blonde haired girl.  
><em>Of that girl, shes so barbie shes so fiction.<em>  
><em>Wake up, your mind is somewhere stuck in a dream<em>  
><em>Whoaa oh<em>  
><em>I'm suffacating I need to know<em>

After the song was finished, the boys were shocked. Especially Carlos and Kendall.

There was a applause heard from behind them. When they turned around they found no other then Hawke. "So how you like my new Stars? Amazing right" Hawke sneered at Gustavo. Gustavo just replied staring at him lost for words. "Well come on out girls, I want you to meet someone." Hawke said over his shoulder. Tina and Kaylee walked in unaware of what was going on. "Just thought I tell you personally, these two are going big. So big no one will ever know about Gustavo or Big Time Rush ever again." Hawke said smirking.

Now the girls were shocked. What does he mean, why would he do this to them. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Carlos. "Oh and do me a favor, keep your boys away from my talent. Don't want their awfulness to wear off on them."Hawke said putting his hand on both of the girls shoulders. Tina meet Carlos gaze and almost flinched in seeing the hurt in his eyes. Kaylee felt the same way when she saw how Kendall looked at her with such hurt and betray. "Come on girls lets go." Hawke mumbled before turning around. They stood their a second longer before Kaylee dragged them away, knowing they both were about to break down into tears.

* * *

><p>Well, what you think? Awesome, can't wait for the next, or horrible. Well this is Fushia signing out.<p> 


	5. Whats and Whys

"what do we do?" Tina asked, tears still falling from her blue eyes. "Honey, I don't know." Her mother sighed. "You're a mom you should know how to fix this." Kaylee cried, hiding her face in her hands. Before anyone could speak, the oh so familiar sound of Tina's ringtone filled the room.

"Hello!" Tina almost screamed in the phone, hoping that it was Hawke saying it was just some kind of joke. "Hey Tina, it's Max." "oh hey" Tina said, trying to hide the disapionment in her voice. "Tina I know what happened, come to the pool." Maxine's replied. "But…But..How?" Tina asked confused. "Long story I'll tell you when you come down. And don't worry the boys aren't here so you don't have to worry about running into them." Maxine said before hanging up.

Tina sighed, getting of her counch and walking towards the door. "Tina.." Kaylee mumbled. Tina looked over her shoulder and focused a smile "Come on Max's waiting for us down stairs." Tina replied, before she walked out the door. Kaylee jumped to her feet and followed wondering what was going on.

Maxine smiled as she saw the duo, "Kaylle, Tina over here!" she yelled, from the far side of the pool. "Do you have any idea what to do?" The blonde next to her asked. "No ides Sienna." Maxine replied. "Hi." Tina mumbled when she and Kayle finally reached the two.

"So hows it going?" Maxine asked, wincing a little when she was answered by the two glaring at her. "That bad." Maxine stated. "You have no idea." Kaylee mumbled, resting her chin on the table. "At least your doing better than the boys." Sienna thought aloud, wishing she could take it back. "Wait, how do you know that?" Tina asked, almost falling out of her chair from shock.

"Oh well, I've know then since pre- K. I'm like their little sister, so I can tell their not taking it so good. Carlos almost breaks out crying every five seconds. And Kendall hasn't thought of a crazy scheme in 3 days. It doesn't take a genius to figure somethings up." Sienna rambled on. "I mean god, it's annoying! We need to do something." Sienna added before, she calmed herself down.

"How?" Kaylee asked, she didn't try to hide her angry one bit. "talk to them." Sienna said shot and sweet. "What?" the girls choursed confused. "Easliy look behind you." Sienna said smirking. Tina and Kaylee turned around, and saw the boys enter the pool complex. Maxine smiled and gave a quick high five. Before Tina and Kaylee, looked back at them.

"Well you gonna talk to them or not?" Maxine asked. Tina and Kaylee shared a look before, they ran to another table trying to hide. "Ugh! Well that was pointless." Maxine exclaimed. "what was pointless?" Maxine, looked up and meet James gaze. "Oh nothing." Sienna said trying to cover up for them. "Doesn't seem that way."Logan said taking a seat. "well…Wait where are Kendall and Carlos?" Sienna asked ooking for the two. "Oh they went to another table to mope. " James shrugged. "Uh oh." Maxine mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tina sighed, letting her head fall on the table. "This is pointless." She mumbled. "Tina look up." Kaylee whispered, poking her best friend. Tina did as Kaylee said, and gasped. It was Kendall and Carlos, they were right in front of them. "Why?"<p>

"What?" Kaylee asked, shocked that they were speaking to them. "Why, why did you lie to us?" Carlos asked again. "We didn't lie to you." Tina exclaimed, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Right, you just forgot to mention you work for Hawke records." Kendall said, glare at the girls. "Hey we didn't know any of this would happen." Kaylee yelled. "Like we'd belive you." Kendall mumbled, before he and Carlos started to walk away.

Tears fell down both the girls faces. "Wait Kaylee I have an idea." She mumbled before walking over to giautar dude whispered aomething to him, then walking back. She stepped oin top of the table helping Kaylee up.

Tina smiled at Kaylee as Guiatar dude started playing getting everyones attention.(A/N_:__Tina_, **Kaylee**, **_Both_**)

_Woke up a little late today_  
><em>Looking out the clouds are gray<em>  
><em>Got no missed phone calls from you<em>

**Still your picture by my bed**  
><strong>Still the one I want instead<strong>  
><strong>But I can't find a way to say<strong>

_Come back_** (Come back)**  
><em>You make up what I lack<em>  
><em>My pride has left me all alone<em>  
><em>It's getting so cold<em>

**_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_**  
><strong><em><span>It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>The silence is louder than any thunder<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Taking me under, Oh<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'm staying home today<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna hide away<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Cuz it feels like rain<span>_**

_Do you know what it feels like,_  
><em>Do you know what it feels like,<em>  
><em>Do you know what it feels like,<em>  
><em>When it feels like rain<em>

**Every day just seems the same**  
><strong>And I'm the only one to blame<strong>  
><strong>I tried to play like I'm fine<strong>

_But I know the pain is here to stay_  
><em>That your love has washed away<em>  
><em>It frozen run down the drain<em>

**Come back **_(Come back)_  
><strong>You make up what I lack<strong>  
><strong>My pride has left me all alone<strong>  
><strong>It's getting so cold<strong>

**_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_**  
><strong><em><span>It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>The silence is louder than any thunder<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Taking me under, Oh<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'm staying home today<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna hide away<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Cuz it feels like rain<span>_**

_At some point this darkness is bound to fade today_  
><em>It's so hard to believe this storm will ever blow away<em>

**_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_**  
><strong><em><span>It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>The silence is louder than any thunder<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Taking me under, oh<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'm staying home today<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna hide away<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Cuz it feels like rain<span>_**

**Do you know what it feels like,**  
><strong>Do you know what it feels like,<strong>  
><strong>Do you know what it feels like,<strong>  
><strong>It feels like rain<strong>

_Do you know what it feels like,_  
><em>Do you know what it feels like,<em>  
><em>Do you know what it feels like,<em>  
><em>When it feels like rain<em>

The music then died down, and the duo look at the boys hoping they knew it was for them. But when all they got was appluse. Tina sighed and grabbed Kaylee's hand pulling her out of the crowd.

"Wow." Maxine mumbled after she saw Tina's and Kaylee's performance. "Now I see why there here." Sienna added.

Kendall sighed still moping when he and Carlos walked over to them. "Why are you here?" Maxine asked. "What?" Everyone except Sienna asked. "Hello, that song was for you two idiots." Sienna yelled, wanting to hit the two of them. "Why would they do that?" Carlos questioned.

"Because they like you, really like you! I think they might even LOVE you morons!" Sienna yelled, with Maxine nodding in agreement. "So go after them!"

Carlos gulped before running off, not wanting to deal with an angry Sienna. "thanks" Kendall sqicked, before running after Carlos. James and Logan bursted out laughing."whats so funny?" Maxine asked, now calm.

"did you see the look on their faces?" Logan laughed. "They looked like they were going to pee their pants."James added, wiping the tears that were coming from his eyes. " I think they did" Sienna said in between laughs.

* * *

><p>"Why us?" Tina asked looking up at Kaylee. "i don't know?" She mumbled, looking down at her friend whose head was in her lap. They were sitting under a tree, in front of the palmwoods. Tears poured out of Tina's eyes. "they don't feel the same way" Tina said in between her sobs. Kaylee tried, blinking back the tears but it was no use she couldn't stop crying.<p>

"Hey." Kaylee turned her head, her vision was blurred by tears, but she jumped up when she noticed the blurry shadow was Kendall. "ow." Tina wined, when her face meet the grass. She was going to tell Kaylee off, but she forgot all about it when she saw the Latino wearing the helmet. "Can we talk?" Kendall asked, snapping the two out of their thoughts. "Um... Ok" Kaylee mumbled before she walked off with Kendall.

Tina waited under the tree, and watched as Carlos made his way over. "Why?" Carlos asked. "Why'd you hang out with me when you worked for Hawke, why didn't you tell me, Why did you sing that song, Why..." But Carlos couldn't finish his questioning, since he cut off. cut off by Tina kissing him.

She let go of him breaking off the kiss. "That's why." She mumbled, storming away. Only to get pulled back by Carlos who's lips met hers again.

* * *

><p>Kendall finally stopped, thinking it was as good as ever to ask her here. "What was that about? What were you thinking? What did Hawke say to you about us? What..."<p>

"Enough with the whats!" Kaylee yelled, sick of hearing Kendall's question. "I didn't know anything, matter what Hawke or Gustavo say. All i know is that I like you, But right now I not even sure if that's true." Kaylee mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was surprised to see that Kendall was now smiling. "What.." But Kendall held up his hand cutting her off. "I think we used that word way to much in one day." Kaylee held back her giggle, still wanting him to answer her unfinished question.

"And I was going to ask a certain Blonde if she would like to go see a movie with me." Kendall said, as his smile brightens. "Well it depends on the movie" Kaylee giggled, as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>Song: Feels Like Rain - Kesha (Trust me it will surprise you that its her)<p>

So what you think Awesome, Funny, or Dumb and get a life Oh shut up mom!


	6. Carnival?

"Ugh!" Tina groaned stepping out of the elevator."To early." She mumbled as she continued through the lobby, not making it to the doors. She passed out on the couch. It was their first day of shooting gravity, and it was early, five in the morning to be exact.

"Tina get up." Maxine hissed, almost hitting her when she got a groan as a reply. "Tina please get up." She said again kneeling down and starting to shake the girl awake. "Five more minutes." Tina mumbled rolling to her side. "Tina I mean it!' Maxine hissed again, shaking the girl harder. But pulled away when her cheek started to sting.

Maxine gasped, when she realized what happened. Tina had hit her, Tina the bubbly girl had hit her. She was about to beat said girl to a bloody pulp, until Kaylee came to the rescue. "What are you doing?" Kaylee asked walking in.

"Your friend here decided to slap me, when I tried to wake her up." Maxine growled, still mad at Tina. Her angry only grew more, seeing that Kaylee was laughing at her. "Max… One thing you should know. Never… Ever.. try and wake Tina." Kaylee said in between giggles.

"Then how do we get her to the set, I'm not going to carry her." Maxine said crossing her arms, still mad about earlier. Kaylee stopped laugh and shrugged as she says "Easy, Tina there's waffles at the movie set." As soon as Kaylee said Waffles, Tina jumped off of the couch and on to her feet. "WAFFLES? I love WAFFLES! What are we waiting for let's go." Tina cheered before she took off towards the car they were taking to the set.

Maxine stood still, her mouth hung open out of shock. "Man, that girl is weird." She mumbled before she followed Kaylee to the car.

* * *

><p>Sienna sighed, looking at the pools reflection. Seemed like everyone was getting together. Kendall and Carlos, fell for Tina and Kaylee. Even with the whole Hawke thing. And James, even though he won't admit it, has a HUGE thing for Maxine. So it left her alone, all her new friends that she just made are now dating the ones she had since pre-k.<p>

Well there was always Logan, but as soon as Sienna thought that, she shook her head. Logan looked at her like she was his little sister, just like the other guys. Well his not completely like them, he didn't run off after seeing a new girl. But it was just him being kind, right?

Sienna just shook her head again. Logan was her friend, end of story. It only complicates things if they dated. But she still wished, that someway, somehow they could be. Like if he just suddenly came over to her and asked he to go to the carnival.

The one James was taking Maxine to. And most likely Kendall and Carlos will ask Kaylee and Tina, when they get off work. So it seemed like she was going to go alone.

"hey." The familiar voice from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh hey Logan." Sienna replied smiling. "What's Wrong?" She asked seeing the little frown on Logan's face. Logan sighed, taking a seat next to her. "I don't want to hear Carlos and Kendall talking about how awesome it is that both Tina and Kaylee like them back. And James no help since he just sits there combing his hair making sure its perfect for his date tonight with Maxine." He ranted, taking a breath.

Sienna giggled shaking her head. "So you're sick of being single huh?" She asked teasing; shaking off the glare that Logan was giving her. "Come on I was joking. I know exactly how you feel. Remember they're not only your friends. I really want to go to the carnival, but it seems like I'll have to go by myself." Sienna pouted.

"I'll go with you." Sienna tried to hide her surprise, did Logan really just say that. "Sienna?" Logan asked a little worried. Sienna's face was blank, had no emotion at all, and he was a little worried. She mumbled a 'huh' as she snapped out of her day dream.

"Well I was saying I'll go to the carnival with you if that's OK. I mean so you won't be going alone and all." Logan said again, still with a little worry in his voice. "Really thanks Logan." Sienna cheered, pulling him into a tight hug. But she soon let go, and looked down trying to hide her blushing red face from him.

"Um… I gotta go." Sienna mumbled before she ran off to her room. Yelling at herself for being so stupid. She only stopped running like her life deepened on it, when she was finally in front of her room.

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry." Tina called after Maxine as they walked into the Palm Woods lobby. "And I said I don't care." Maxine mumbled, arms crossed and not even glancing at the girl behind her. "Max." Tina whined, running after her. Finally grabbing her shoulder, but stepped back a little as Maxine turned around and gave her the death glare.<p>

Kaylee laughed, just now entering the lobby. "Man this is better then mega TV drama shows. Shot I need popcorn." She thought aloud taking a seat on the couch to enjoy the rest of the show.

"Max, I told you I was asleep and didn't know what I was doing." Tina mumbled, averting Max's glare by look at her black converse. "And I told you, that you had to have at least some idea what you were doing." Maxine said still glaring at Tina.

"Hey There girls… Ok why Tina all sad and Maxine mad." James said walking into the lobby. But seeing as neither Tina or Maxine answered, he looked at Kaylee. "Maxi here, tried to wake up Tina earlier today." Kaylee said not taking her eyes off the two arguing girls.

"So then why is Max mad and not Tina?"James asked. Kaylee rolled her eyes before she looked at James. "Tina likes her sleep, and if you try to wake her up bad things happen even though she doesn't mean it. Maxi here learned that first hand." James looked at Tina, trying to image her mad enough to hurt someone.

"What happened?" James asked, wondering how he could help. "Tina slapped her, she was half asleep and most likely thought she was a fly or something." Kaylee said shrugging.

"Max how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I mean I kicked Kaylee in the stomach and she forgave me the next second." Tina mumbled, feeling really bad. Kaylee tensed remembering when that happened "yeah Max, be happy she only did that. And it wasn't that hard right, I mean she almost kicked me through a wall." Kaylee said through clenched teeth, now getting annoyed with them since she was dragged into this.

Maxine held back a giggle, and sighed. "I'm sorry Tina I guess I was being to harsh. Forgive me?" Maxine asked. "Of course only if you forgive me." Tina cheered, pulling Maxine into a tight hug. "I'll forgive you when I can breathe again." Maxine gasped, now finally knowing what a breath taking hug was."Sorry" Tina mumbled stepping back.

"Yeah, good things that's over." Kaylee mumbled getting up from her seat on the couch. "Come on Tina, I bet your moms dying to hear how the filming went." She added, dragging Tina off to her room.

"So…" Maxine said looking up at James. "So I was thinking that tonight we check out the carnival." James said smiling at Maxine. "Tonight?" Maxine questioned. "Yeah remember when your first day here, I we'd agree to go out on Friday." James replied.

"oh yeah!" Maxine said, her face turning red out of embarrassment, since she forgot about their date. "Sounds great, I'll see you here sixish." She mumbled, looking u at James. Who answered with a nod. "Alright see you then." Maxine said before giving him a quick peck in the cheek then running off to her room.

* * *

><p>"Kaylee my mom already knows how filming went." Tina mumbled as they walked into the elevator. "Tina I know, just wanted to give those two a little alone time." Kaylee replied. Kaylee was about to step out of the elevator when Tina stopped her.<p>

"Come on Kay, you always have to ride the elevator just for fun. It's like a rule." Tina exclaimed, as the doors closed. "Tina that's just a stupid idea of fun for a five year old." Kaylee mumbled as she leaned against the elevator wall. Tina looked at Kaylee with little puppy dog eyes. "Please." She whimpered."Alright." Kaylee mumbled "But I'm not happy about it."

Tina smiled, and gave Kaylee the 'I told you so look' as the elevator door opened to reveal both Kendall and Carlos. It took a few seconds before the two hockey players noticed it was them. Well the actually they didn't notice until Tina attacked Carlos with a hug.

"What a coincidence." Kendall mumbled as he put his arm around Kaylee. "Well not as much a coincidence, more of Tina's inner five year old." Kaylee said smiling up at Kendall. "Tina wanted to ride up and down the elevator." Kaylee added, when she noticed Kendall's confused face.

"Not such a bad idea now, huh?" Tina asked, finally breaking her and Carlos embrace. Kaylee rolled her eyes as she replied "Alright you were right for once. Happy?" Tina shrugged in response.

"So…" Carlos said breaking the silence. "You know about the carnival today..." "Wait there's a carnival? Oh man that's so cool!" Tina exclaimed. "Can we go, can we go, can we go?" Tina asked, giving Carlos the same puppy dog face she gave Kaylee just moments before. Carlos grinned, and looked down at Tina. "Actually I was about to ask you if you wanted to go."

Kaylee rolled her eyes, Tina always loved carnivals, poor Carlos was going to be dragged around the whole time there. "So what about you Kaylee? You wanna go? Kendall asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Who doesn't love a good carnival."Kaylee replied just as the elevator doors opened.


	7. Dates

Maxine stepped out of the elevator, taking a glance at the clock before she walked into the lobby, leaning against one of the walls. She sighed glancing at her the clock again, she did say sixish and it was only 6:05, as far as she knew James could've thought it meant like 6:30. Maxine sighed again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." James said walking over to Maxine, who kept staring at the ceiling. "Um hello." James said now waving his hands in front of his face. Maxine finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked over towards James. "Did you say something?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, just Hi." He replied. "Oh Hi." Maxine said, her face growing redder. "So you ready to go?" James asked motioning his head towards the door. "Yeah, of course." Maxine replied, face becoming red again as James grabs her hand and head out the door.

* * *

><p>Kaylee sighed looking out the window. She couldn't believe she was going to a carnival with Kendall. yeah it was going to be crowded, but it was going to be fun. But she was a little worried about Tina knowing what happened the last time they went to a carnival.<p>

She shook the memory away, she wasn't going to hanging out with Tina. Ok she might she Tina on a few rides, but this was so not a double date. Kaylee's face turned red after that thought. A date… she was going on a date. She couldn't believe how fast this was happening. It was like 5 days ago that she meet Kendall and now she was going on a date with him.

She was woken out of her thoughts, but her phone vibrating. She opened up her blue OT-707, and seeing the new text.

'**Hey you I'm just outside.' **She read, seeing it was from no other then Kendall.

'_Alright I'll be right down'_

She replied, before shoving her phone into her jean pocket, and running out the door after telling her mom bye. She slowed her pace when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked calmly towards the door. Opening it to see Kendall.

"Hey." Kaylee said, getting trying to distract him from the watching the busy street. "Oh hey." Kendall said, finally looking away from the street and at Kaylee. "You ready to go?" He asked. Getting a nod in response.

* * *

><p>"AW!" the 16 year old girl yelled. "Mom I can't find my phone!" "Tina." He mother said calmly. "It's in your hand." Tina gave off a nervous laugh looking at the Iphone in her hand. "Honey, I worry about you." Mrs. Montez said, looking at her daughter.<p>

Tina sighed giving her mom a hug. "I know mom, but don't worry, I have great friends that will always help me no matter what type of situation I'm in." "Alright, Hun." Mrs. Montez said before letting go of her daughter, just as someone started knocking on the door. "Alright go have fun." Tina's mom said pushing her towards the door.

Tina opened the door with a huge grin on her face. "Hi Carlos" "hey." Carlos said grinning, "You ready to go?" "Yeah!" Tina cheered, waving bye to her mom as she walked out the doors. They only took two steps, before turning towards each other. "Race you to the lobby!" They yelled, before taking off towards the Palm Woods Lobby.

"Ha I won!" Tina cheered, as she ran around the lobby. Getting as glare from Mr. Bitters, as he walked from behind his desk, open his mouth to say something. "Did I win?" Carlos asked, running out of the elevator. "Nope I did!" Tina cheered, sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh man." Carlos mumbled, walking over to Tina.

"Well if you two love birds are done." Mr. Bitters said straightening out his suit. "I'd like to remind you that there is NO RUNNING in the Palm Woods." Mr. Bitters said glaring at the two. "Chill Mr. B, come on you were a teenager once right?" Carlos said, well asked since he was really wondering if he was always this 'thing' that's in front of him.

"Of course I was, but I followed what my elders told me." Mr. Bitters said, trying to still seem like he was all powerful. "Man that must have sucked." Tina mumbled, before grabbing Carlos' arm. "Well we have a carnival to go to, Later Mr. B!" Tina yelled over her shoulder, as she and Carlos ran out the door. "Hey I said no running…Oh forget it." Mr. Bitters mumbled, walking back behind his desk.

* * *

><p>Sienna tapped her foot, as she glanced at her watch again. "Where is he?" He asked herself, taking another look around, and then looking back at her watch. "I'm gonna kill." She mumbled again, staring at the watch. "I hope you don't mean me." Logan said, causing Sienna to look frantically around, to find that he was behind her.<p>

"Man Logan, you scared me." She mumbled, a blush appear on her face noticing how close they were. "Sorry, but you probably would have seen me if you weren't to busy talking to yourself." Logan replied with a smile. "Oh…" Sienna muttered her face becoming redder. "Yeah, so anyway let's go on some rides." She said giving a nervous laugh. Logan nodded smiling, and they walked to the ticket booth.

"You didn't have to pay for me." Sienna said looking at the ground trying to hide her blush. She's been doing that a lot ever since the new girls showed up, stealing the others except Logan. "Yeah but I know, but what kind of guy would I be if I let you pay for yourself." Logan said as he shrugged.

"Thanks again then." Sienna said finally looking up, giving Logan a grateful smile. "Your welcome." Logan said smiling back. "Oh let's go on that one!" Sienna said pointing to 'The Gravitron' looking at Logan with pleading eyes. "Well what are we waiting for?" He more stated then asked, before they took of towards the ride.

* * *

><p>Maxine smiled walking in the carnival, mumbling a little 'wow' as she looked around. "Yeah this place is pretty cool." James said seeing the amused look on her face. "You bet it is." She mumbled, smiling at him. OMG they have a SuperShot, let's go on that one." Maxine cheered, pulling James towards the ride.<p>

"I don't know." James said looking at the ride. "It can really mess up my hair." Maxine rolled her eyes then turned to look at James. "Alright if your hair is completely ruined by the end of today, I'll…" Maxine paused trying to think of something she could do. "You have to kiss me." James said smirking; it almost seems as if he planned this. Hmm…

Maxine stared at James, mouth wide open. "What, I was going to say buy you dinner." Maxine stuttered, she was shocked to say the least. "Nah, it won't be right. So deal or not?" James asked smirk still in his face.

Maxine looked between him and the ride. Sighing, she looked up at James with a little blush on her face. "Fine deal." She mumbled, a scowl on her face. But James shrugged it off, and smiled to himself. _Oh yes this was going to be fun…_

* * *

><p>"So where to next?" Kendall asked as he and Kaylee come of the tornado. Kaylee walked unbalanced accidentally crashing into Kendall. Who caught her, and held her up by holding onto her waist. "Um maybe a little brake first, I'm really dizzy." Kaylee mumbled, trying to hide her blush with her hair.<p>

"Alright." Kendall said helping her over to one of the benches. Kaylee held her head and blinked rapidly trying to she things straight again. "Man why'd we have to make that thing go crazy fast." Kaylee mumbled, her head in her hands. "Because then it wouldn't be as fun." Kendall said grinning, thinking about how cute she looked. Before shaking his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

"True." Kaylee mumbled finally being able to see straight again. "OK I'm good, lets go." Kaylee said standing up from the bench. "Alright, how about that one." Kendall said pointing towards the 'Himalaya'. Kaylee nodded, "looks fun, race ya." Kaylee said taking off leaving Kendall to eat her dust.

* * *

><p>"Come on stupid bottles fall down." Carlos mumbled as he had failed yet again to hit down a single one. "Give me another game." Carlos said slamming down his money onto the booth. The Carnie sighed looking at the kid, then at what seemed to be his girlfriend. He waited till she wasn't looking before he pushed the money back towards Carlos, then 'accidentally' knocked down all the bottles.<p>

"Congratulations young man, now pick a prize." The Carnie said, winking at Carlos. Who was standing their a little surprised, who knew a Carnie could be so nice. Tina turned towards Carlos giving him a hug. "Yay! You Won!" She cheered, as she let go with a little blush on her face.

"I'll have that panda." Carlos said, knowing that was the one Tina couldn't take her eyes off since they got there. Tina squealed when he handed it to her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Carlos!"As they walked away from the booth, Carlos looked over his shoulder a mouth 'Thank you' to the Carnie.

* * *

><p>Sienna blushed as she once again slide into Logan, mumbling a little sorry as she tried to hold herself up. But only to fall into him again to receive a laugh from him, as he put his arm around her. "Sienna calm down it's a fault in the design, don't worry about it." Sienna blushed again, giving up and waiting for the ride to end. She wanted to curse gravity for making her look so stupid, well gravity and the stupid ride.<p>

She sighed when the ride was finally over, she got out of the little cart thing they were in and swore that she never EVER go on that thing again. Logan just laugh seeing how she was so upset, over nothing. "Come on Sienna it's just a ride, be happy we didn't go on the Himalaya that would have been much worse then this one."

"OK, were not going on that one." She mumbled, looking everywhere but Logan. Logan sighed, walking over to Sienna. "It's a carnival Sienna, come on you never acted like this last time we went to one." He said looking at her. "So come on lighten up." Sienna shook her head, looking up at Logan alright then, to the Twin Flip!" She said smiling as her and Logan walked to the ride.

* * *

><p>Maxine mouth hung open, "H…H..How ids this even possible." She stuttered, looking at James. The ride only made his hair look better, ever strand falling perfect on his head. James shrugged, as he looked in his mirror looking at his hair.<p>

"Guess I'm just meant to have amazing hair." He said putting away the mirror, and looking back a Maxine. "Sad though I really wanted that kiss." Maxine rolled her eyes and walked past him, not care if he followed.

"Hey where you going?" He asked as e caught up to her. "I'm going to ride a ride. You know this is a carnival right?" She asked raising an eyebrow. James shrugged, walking next to her. "Then might I suggest Chaos." He said before walking towards the ride, Maxine rolling her eyes and following not far behind him.

* * *

><p>Kaylee's stomach growled as they walked off the Himalaya, causing her to blush a little. "Maybe we can go for a little snack." She mumbled, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry myself." Kendall said, grabbing Kaylee's hand.<p>

They walked over to one of the food stands before ordering an elephant and two sodas. "Man, I wish I could eat carnival food everyday." Kaylee mumbled, as she bit into the elephant ear. Kendall laughed, causing her to laugh. They just laugh like two idiots for no reason but they didn't care, they were happy.

* * *

><p>Tina laughed as the ride went faster, the G force pushing her against the wall. She looked over at Carlos, which was really hard I might add, seeing he was having as much fun as her. She booed when it ended just like everyone else. This was her favorite ride, and she didn't want to leave.<p>

Her smile quickly came back when he grabbed her hand, and lead her to find another ride. "Oh power surge looks fun!" she cheered, looking at Carlos with begging eyes. Carlos grinned looking down at her. "Alright race you and the one that win picks the next ride." "Alright…" Tina said taking off.

"Hey I didn't say go yet!" He called after her, running as fast as he could. But in the end he lost, leaving a little pout on his face. "OK, here's your consolation prize." Tina lips meeting his cheek quick for a few seconds, before she pulled away smiling.

* * *

><p>Sienna settled down, on the grass pulling Logan's jacket closer to her body. She blushed remembering how he let her wear after he saw her shivering. She shook her head, looking for Logan and smiled seeing he brought over the dinks.<p>

"Thanks." She mumbled before taking a sip of her coke. Logan was about to say thank you, but the explosion of colors caught both of their attentions and decided she already knew what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>"Oh look the fireworks are about to start!" Someone shouted. "Cool, fireworks. Come on James lets find a place to watch them." Maxine said, pulling James to a nice spot on the grass to watch the fireworks. James laughed, letting her pull him along. They sat down just as the first one went off, joining in on the oooooo, and aaaaaaws.<p>

When the show ended, Maxine saw the little pout on James face. She was about to ask what was wrong, but then remembered earlier. She smirked before she put her hands in his hair messing it up. "Hey what was that for?" James asked, shocked that she messed with his hair.

Maxine rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss, before pulling away smiling. "Remember earlier we made a deal that I kiss you if your hair got messed up."

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Kaylee cheered as her and Kendall were lucky as ever. There we stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel, just as the fire works went off. "This kind of stuff only happens in those romantic movies." She said laughing.<p>

"Yeah might helped that I paid him to let us stay up her for the whole show." Kendall said, grinning when he saw the blush on Kaylee's face. "Thanks Kendall." She mumbled as she cuddles up to him, and watched the show.

* * *

><p>"Carlos where are we going?" Tina asked as she followed him. "Just trust me" was all he said as they ran through the carnival seeing a little pond in front of them. "How'd you…" put she decided against it, and went to see what he was trying to get behind the trees.<p>

"A boat?" She questioned looking at it, getting a nod from him. "Well, you come or not?" He asked, placing the small little life boat on the water. Tina smiled jumping into the boat. Carlos soon got in himself.

Tina laughed seeing they were far away from the fireworks." Man this didn't go as planned." Carlos pouted looking at the sky. "Yeah, but it's still perfect." Tina shrugged, blushing a little at her statement. When the show ended they were in the middle of the river.

"Um… Carlos how do we get back?" She asked looking for a paddle or something. "Oh hockey pucks!" He mumbled, remembering how he left the paddles in the woods. Tina rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well then there's only one way back then."

A splash was heard, shocking Carlos. "Well come on it's a nice day for a swim." Tina giggled, waiting for him to jump in. Carlos Stood up and yelled 'Cannon Ball' as he jumped into the water. They swam towards each other smiling, and just when his lips were about to meet hers, Tina dove under water and swam a little away from him. "Race you back to shore!"

* * *

><p>Incase you didn't know what the rides are here's an idea<p>

tilt-a-whirl: a ride that spins you around in a circle on uneven grounds, causing your cart itself to spin in another circle

chaos: Imagine a wheel the spins you around fast as your cart, goes crazily forward and backwards.

Tornado: Like teacups, you can spin yourself crazy dizzy.

SuperShot: The one that lifts you up then lets you fall really fast before catching you again.

Himalaya: Spins you around really fast, so that your slamming the person on the inside with your weight. Perfect for couples of close friends *wink wink*

Gravitron: spins you around crazy fast so that you stick against the wall.

Power Surge: Spins you around while lifting you up in the air so that your sides parallel to the ground.

Twin Flip: like two Power Surge's put together going different ways.


	8. Coley Bear!

"Man this is nice." Sienna sighed, relaxing in her chair. A girl walked up to them asking to sit down. "Of course Karsyn." Maxine said, smiling at her new co star. Karsyn, was suppose to be the drummer of their 'band' in their movie. She was a pretty awesome girl too.

"It's official I love L.A." Tina cheered, laying back trying to get a nice tan, for the movie. So far they only went over a few lines in the script and met their co workers.

"Is it L.A. or someone in it?" Maxine asked looking over at the raven haired girl. Tina blushed, at her statement. "Oh, I could say the same for you." Tina said, recollecting herself. Maxine rolled her eyes, though it was a little hard to dee through her sun glasses. "Please, I love all L.A. has to offers, that includes the hot man candy." Maxine said, causing the three girls next to her to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kendall asked, his three friends behind him. "Oh nothing" they said at the same time only making them laugh again. "Anyway speaking of hot man candy, look over there." Karsyn said looking at the new boy. Whose brown hair was falling in his eyes.

Tina gasped and jumped out of her seat running over to the boy shouting . "Coley Bear!" As she tackled the guy in a huge hug. "No far I saw him first." Karsyn said pouting. Everyone ignored her and looked at Carlos. Who seemed to be clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Dude you OK?" James asked, but Carlos didn't get a chance to answer seeing how Tina brought 'Coley Bear' Over towards them.

"Hey guys, I like you to introduce you to Cole." She said motioning to the boy next to her.; "He is one of the most Aweseomestestestestestest people you will ever meet." Tina exclaimed. "I think you forgot a est." Cole said, messing up Tina's hair, who just sticked her tongue out at him.

"Oh no it's you." Everyone turned around to a pissed off Kaylee. "Oh KayKay how could you say that it hurts so much." He said forcing her into a hug. Kaylee pushed him away, and glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me THAT?" Kaylee scowled at him.

"Um… about a million." Cole said joking around. "But come on, we all have awesome nicknames. Your KayKay, I'm Coley Bear, and Tina's miss sugar over load or just plan sweets to cut it short." Cole said putting his arms around the two. Which Tina just smiled acting like it was normal, while Kaylee squirmed out.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked clearly angry, and why shouldn't he be Cole flirting with _**his**_ girl. Cole shrugged off the angry, and took his arm off of Tina's shoulder seeing the glare that Carlos was giving him. "Well other then to see this amazing duo." He said motioning towards Tina and Kaylee. "I got a part in this movie. I think it's called Gravity."

Tina squealed "OMG, really what part you get?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that no one really liked him and didn't really care. "I'm playing Sam." Cole said flashing, all the girls a smile. "Wow, cool that means that you get to kiss Maxi!" Tina squealed again jumping up and down. Not knowing how Cole was enjoying the moment as his eyes trailed up and down her.

"What?" James exclaimed, but not out of shock out of angry. He didn't want this flirt anywhere near Maxine. "Oh yeah, in the script Sam is Heather's love interest in the movie. And Maxine plays Heather." Tina said calmly, now seeing the glares everyone was giving Cole, and she regretted every tackling him with a hug.

"Um.. well nice to meet you all, but I better go unpack." Cole said, pointing his thumb towards the lobby. "Tina would you mind helping me?" Cole asked, flashing a smile that usually would get him any girl.

"Um… sorry Cole, but I'm a little busy." Tina mumbled, hoping he didn't push further. Cole nodded, flashing a smile towards Sienna. Keeping his eyes on her before waved bye and headed towards the lobby. Tina gulped turning around finding a few unhappy people staring at her.

"Um…" She didn't know what to say, Kaylee sighed walking over to her friend. "Cole's been Tina's friend since they were little, but even though he seems like a HUGE jerk…" Kaylee paused to take a breath, but saw everyone nodding in a agreement. "His, OK once you get to know him." Kaylee said forcing a smile.

Carlos sighed, he didn't like him. And the just the way Cole kept trying to touch Tina and the look in his eyes disgusted him. He didn't like Cole and he wasn't sure that he ever would. The same could go for everyone, Cole did seem mean. But the let it slide since he was Tina's friend, though no one truly liked him.

Karsyn was the first to break saying that she had to go do something and left. Tina sighed and walked over to the boys. "Guys, I'm really sorry. I.. I just…" She mumbled not sure what to say. "It's alright Tina, we understand." Kendall said trying to break the tension.

"Anyway…" James said getting everyone's attention. "Whose up for a movie?" He asked looking at everyone. "What movie?" Tina asked back to her old hyper self. This pretty much made all the tension disappeared.

"A-team of course." James responded. Maxine rolled her eyes and laughed "Count me in" "Me too" Kaylee cheered, remembering how much she loved the movie. "Why not." Sienna said shrugging. "So it's agreed then?" Kendall asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, then we'll all meet at our room in 10 ." Kendall said before the boys left to get everything ready.

"I don't like him." Logan mumbled as the elevator door. "I know, he was all over Tina and Kaylee" Kendall hissed, wishing that he could just punch the guy. "Yeah, I can't believe that jerk gets to kiss Maxine." James pouted crossing his arms. "Then when he left he just winked and stared at Sienna I mean come on." Logan agreed.

Carlos laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "Finally! I mean you're the smart one." Carlos said in between laughs. "What do you mean?" Logan asked. "Dude you like Sienna, you just got jealous about some guy flirting with her." Carlos stated.

"No I didn't" Logan said, a little to quickly easily letting them know he was lying. "Come on dude, you've had a crush on her since we were 12." Kendall said, agreeing with Carlos. "It was only about time." Logan sighed giving up, as he walked out of the elevator.

"Alright, I like her but she doesn't like me." Logan said walking towards the door. He was shocked seeing all the guys laughing behind him. "What?" He asked walking into the room. "Dude, how are you the smart one." James said walking in the room.

* * *

><p>Sienna knocked on the door, smiling back at the other girls. The door opened to reveal Logan; he smiled at the girls and welcomed them in. But he soon got pushed out of the way by Tina. "OMG, swirly slide!" She yelled running to toward the slide knocking down anything in her way, one of the things happening to be Logan.<p>

Kaylee and Maxine walked in laughing at Tina, being her inner 5 year old self. "Sweet place, But why the swirly slide?" Maxine asked taking a place on the couch. "Why not the swirly slide." Carlos said, helping Tina up, when she reached the bottom of the slide."Touché" Maxine mumbled.

"You OK?" Sienna asked, helping Logan to his feet. "Yeah, I guess." he mumbled holding his head. Sienna giggled, kissing the top of his head. Soon blushing after realizing what she just did. "Feel better" she mumbled, hiding her face behind her hair. Logan nodded, still having a huge blush on his own face.

"Um,, I'll get the popcorn." Logan mumbled before he headed to the kitchen. Sienna sighed and walked over to the couch. But saw it was already full since Maxine, James, Carlos, and Tina all squeezed onto the couch. She sighed grabbing a few pillows and sat down on them in front of the couch. She watched as Kaylee did the same with Kendall.

"Alright its movie time!" Carlos cheered as Logan placed down the popcorn and pressed the play button. Logan blushed seeing that the only place left was next to Sienna, he sat down a smiled at her before looking at back at the movie.

She sighed, she wasn't paying much attention to the movie, she was just the type of person that can't stay still. She eyed the popcorn, remembering why her mom never let them have popcorn again. Tina smirked grabbing a little popcorn and threw it at the back of Kaylee's head.

Kaylee turned around glaring at Tina before she tossed a bit at Tina. But aimed a little to far to the left and hit Carlos. Tina hide her giggle back as Carlos looked at Kaylee before, throwing it at Kendall since it was too far to the right.

Before you knew it everyone was laughing and throwing popcorn Kendall and Kaylee were hiding behind the couch, while James and Maxine took shelter in the kitchen. Sienna and Logan were behind the TV and. Carlos and Tina were hiding near the swirly slide.

"What is going n here?" Mrs. Knight asked, well more like yelled, as she stepped in the room. "Oh hey there mom." Kendall said, standing up from behind the couch, only to get hit with more popcorn. "Ha! Gotcha!" Tina cheered, but stopped when she saw Mrs. Knight. She then slowly bends down hiding behind the wall hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hello I want an explanation, and who are these girls?" Mrs. Knight yelled staring at the boys. "What girls do you speak of?" Tina asked trying to sound masculine, but failing. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not buying it." Tina gulped and went down the swirly slide, Carlos not far behind.

"I know you're really mad, but that slides still sweet." Tina exclaimed, high fiving Carlos. "Now will someone please tell me what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah Maxine threw popcorn at me." Sienna yelled pointing at Maxine.

"Hey Logan threw it at me."

"James threw it at me."

"Kendall threw it at me."

"Carlos"

"Kaylee"

"Tina!" Kaylee exclaimed happy that little 'game' was over. Tina held her hands up in defense. "Hey the popcorn was tempting , its Logan's fault he shouldn't have made it."

"The popcorn which you bought." Kendall said, as everyone crossed their arms and looked at his mom. Who rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and it's the stores fault for putting it on the shelf." "How dare they!' Carlos exclaimed, Tina nodding in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you should go talk to them about that." Logan said opening the door for her.

"Guys, I understand you we're fun, but you need to be more careful." Mrs. Knight sighed. "Now stop placing blame its everyone's fault, now I want you ALL to clean up this place."

Everyone nodded, a little scared of Mrs. Knight. "Well it was nice meeting you girls, after hearing so much about you." Mrs. Knight said before she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what you tell her about me?" Tina asked Carlos, smiling seeing the little blush that appears on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>So i was wondering anyone want me to write a story about the Gravity. It will still have some romance and show more of Karsyn and Coley Bear. And have never before seen scenes. So review cause I really want your opinion on this, so till next time! BYIES!<p> 


	9. Jealousy!

Sienna skipped into the lobby, she was so happy. She FINALLY got a job; finally she was in L.A. for another reason then hanging out with the guys. She was too distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice who she ran into."Oh sorry." Sienna looked up to see no other then... wait for it… wait… COLE. Cue dramatic music.

"Oh no it's my fault." He said, flashing a smile. "Though I can't complain that such a pretty girl ran into me." Sienna tried to fight the blush that was appearing on her face, she didn't like Cole but he still did call her pretty. "So, They must be a reason your so happy, I mean other than seeing this gorgeous face." Cole said laughing, telling her that he was joking, or at least that's what it seems like.

"Oh I got a modeling job, I get to walk the runway and keep extremely cute clothes." Sienna cheered. Cole chuckled, at her enthusiasm. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Already thought you were one."

Logan walked out of the elevator; James said he lost his lucky comb and begged them to help him search. So to be more effective they split up. Logan thoughts about the comb soon faded when he saw the scene in front of him.

Cole was hitting on Sienna, and he didn't know why but he was anger. He wanted to really hit that stupid guy in the face, and make sure he never went anywhere near Sienna again. Not until Cole finally walked away from Sienna, did Logan feel better.

"Hey Logan, you'll never guess what happened." Sienna cheered, as she walked over to him. "Don't tell me you got a date with that jerk Cole." Logan mumbled. "Whoa where that come from?" Sienna asked, but shook her head. "Anyway no I don't have a date with Cole, I got a job." Sienna cheered, grabbing him into a hug.

Logan didn't know why he asked her himself, but felt relieved to find out she didn't have a date with that jerk. He couldn't find out why he was so mad though. Sienna was just talking to a guy, no harm done right? Or was just upset that Sienna looked like she was getting a bunch of new friends and might forget him. But then why wasn't he mad when one of the girls talk to her.

* * *

><p>"Is this seat empty?" Cole asked looking down at Maxine. "Yes and this one will be if you seat down." Maxine hissed, not even bothering to look at him. She rolled her eyes as Cole chuckled and took a seat anyway. "Come on Max, were in a movie together. How are you gonna act like you love me when you hate me?"<p>

"Easy it's called acting." Maxine said, focusing on the water. Cole shook his head, "Ok Max, what can I do to make you happy?" "If you left." Cole sighed and put his hand on Maxine's shoulder, "At least hear me out.

James entered the pool complex happy that he found his comb, but that died after he saw that Cole had his hand on Maxine. James growl, clenching his hand almost breaking his lucky comb. Luckily for him Maxine decided to get up from her seat, and walked over to him.

"Um… James you're going to break your comb if you keep doing that." James snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at his hand as he released the comb. "You OK?" Maxine asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, but only got a nod in response.

"Hey Maxi, you have to she this." Tina exclaimed, pulling Maxine away from James. Maxine sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later James." Again James just nodded, deep in thought.

"Ok, what's so important?" Maxine asked Tina crossing her arms. "Well it's nice to see you too." Kaylee said smiling at Maxine. "So, what is it?" Maxine asked again. "The script, they changed it. Sam doesn't isn't Heather's love interest anymore." Kaylee said smiling.

"What no way!" Maxine exclaimed. "Yeah, considering his back story they thought it be better if Sam's the guy that Avery's always hating on." Kaylee exclaimed. "Now we get to watch Tina, beat Cole up." Maxine laughed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird though." Tina mumbled after the laughter died down. "I mean Cole's been my friend for like ever." "Tina, hasn't he ever done one thing that made you super mad at him?" Kaylee asked, putting her arm around her shoulder. Tina nodded, "yeah, he called my blanky dumb."Tina mumbled.

"Well use that as your motivation." Maxine said, trying to hide back a laugh. "Yeah, no one ever calls your blanky dumb!" Kaylee cheered. "Your right!" Tina said, giving them both high fives. "Thanks girls."

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to kill him." James said, slamming the door behind him. Which caused everyone in the room to jump. "Whoa, calm down dude who?" Logan asked, getting up from the couch. "That Cole guy, he was flirting with Maxine non stop." James shouted, clenching and unclenching his fist.<p>

"Dude, why you so jealous? I mean Maxine obviously likes you. So why do you care." Kendall said, trying to calm James down. But the feeling was mutual; he knew all of them didn't like Cole one bit. James huffed and crossed his arms. "I just don't like him."

Logan nodding agreeing with James, but he was lost in his own thoughts. Could he be jealous of Cole? He did get really mad at him for talking to Sienna, it made sense. But he was Logan; he was always the one with the level head.

* * *

><p>"Sienna I'm so proud of you!" Tina cheered, hugging her dear friend. "Tina… can't… breath" Sienna said gasping for air, when she finally let go."Sorry" Tina mumbled. "But… I'm so proud of you!" "Did you tell the boys yet?" Kaylee asked. Sienna shook her head. "No, well I only told Logan and you guys. Well and Cole." Sienna answered, mumbling the last part to herself.<p>

"You told Cole?" Maxine hissed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but I was just so happy and I accidentally ran into him." Sienna mumbled. "Calm down, Maxine Cole's not that bad." Tina said smiling. "Whatever…" Maxine said, rolling her eyes.


	10. JERK!

Tina ran towards the pool, she had something mega to tell everyone. But no one seemed to notice her; they were too absorbed in their own conversation. Well she was feeling rather evil today, so she decided to hid behind the plants and eavesdrop.

"I agree with James I don't like him." Logan muttered, crossing his arms. But before anyone could response Cole walked over "Well if it isn't Big Time Losers." Cole said looking at each one of them. "Dude what's your problem?" James asked having enough with him.

Cole shrugged, "Maybe it's the fact that the girl I've been trying to make mine for 10 years likes one of you." Cole said glaring at Carlos. "I mean how dumb can someone be? I've made it so obvious to her, even tried taking her to my room when she ever came over. But, she still looks at me like a brother." "Hey, don't you dare say that!" Carlos yelled, finally having enough of this jerk.

"Oh how sweet, let me tell you something Carlitos. Tina's mine, I'll make her mine and once I'm done with her you can have her back. But then, if I go after one of your girls why not all of them." "Cole there's no way Tina will ever go for you!" Kendall hissed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see I know your little problem you have. The whole Hawke and Gustavo thing, yeah she'll get sick of having to lie, and dump you. Cause that's just the kinda person she is, trust me I know." The boys were speechless, this guy knew his stuff.

"Well news flash Cole, why she turn to you? I mean I'm sure you've know each other for all this year, why she want you know?" Logan asked, being the first one to speak. "I'm so very glad you ask." Cole said taking a seat, still glaring at the boys. "You see, I've been with plenty of girls. And I mean plenty, and after a bad break up that'd when their most variable. So, I'll come in dry her tears, and then admit I have feelings for her. Then once I get sick of her I think I'll move on to your little friend Sienna." Cole said smirking at Logan.

"I mean dang, I can't believe she wasn't already a model with those looks. And, I'm sure she'll be happy to see some boy has a interest in her. I mean come on Logan, I can already tell she's been in love with you for years. Oh, my bad you didn't know that, but it doesn't matter you've waited to long. Then Maxine or Kaylee that's a tuff one." Cole said turning towards Kendall and James, with the same smirk his been wearing for the past few minutes.

"I mean they both don't seem to like me, but I do love a challenge. Hmm… maybe I can talk them into a threesome. But, I just thought Io should let you know that you should enjoy them while it last." Cole said before standing up walking away, leaving the boys speechless.

Tina tried to hold back her tears… that… that…JERK! She thought he was her friend, but he just looked at her like another girl, that he must make his own. It was just too much to take in, and she finally let out the sob.

She looked up when she heard a gasp. Her vision blurred with tears she could only guess that the four blurs were the guys. She wiped her eyes and ran to the blur that looked the most like Carlos, and wrapped her arms around him. She started to and sob into his chest, crying more as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated in between sobs, refusing to listen all them say 'it's not your fault' or it's OK you didn't know'. Once her sobs died down she wiped her eyes, and refused to look at any of them.

"I'm really sorry you guys, I should've known. Man I'm such an idiot!" Tina said, a few tears still falling from her eyes. "Tina you're not an idiot…" "Yes, I am! Sorry guys, but I promise you none of us will ever fall for him." Tina said cutting Carlos off.

"Well I better go. I have to meet Kaylee to record our new song." Tina said, before kissing Carlos on the cheek and running off. She knew that she'd have to talk to all of the later about this incident, but she'd avoid it for now. So she ran as fast as she could to Hawke records.

"Well hello their, and how's my shinning star doing?" Hawke asked as Tina walked, into the studio. "Um… just fine." Tina said, taking a seat at the table. "Well I just love the song you and your friend, gave me. I sure can pick talent huh?" "Oh thanks." Tina mumbled, pulling out her phone to ask Kaylee what was taking so long.

But she was surprise to see that it was recording, but for how long. Did she accidental hit the button when she hid behind the plants, or did it just now happen? She hit save, and decided she'd fine out later. "Who's ready to record?" Kaylee cheered walking into the studio.

* * *

><p>Kaylee walked into the Palm Woods looking for Tina. "Hey, there KayKay." Kaylee turned around and glared at Cole. "Leave me alone jerk, I'm busy." She mumbled, before turning on her heels and headed for the elevator.<p>

"Oh come on Kaylee, admit it you love me." Cole shouted, as the elevator door began to close. "Yeah, as much as I'd love a bullet threw my head!" Kaylee yelled, just as they closed. She waited till it stopped at the familiar floor, and knocked on the door.

But after no answer she just opened, the door and walked inside. "TINA, get up!" She shouted, in Tina's ear, which caused her to fall off the couch and onto the floor out of shock. "What is it Kaylee." Tina mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Kaylee asked her voice now calm and filled with care. Tina didn't reply and just hit the recording from earlier, letting Kaylee hear the all the awful this Cole said. By the end of it they were both on the verge of crying.

"Tina…" Kaylee mumbled unsure what to say. Tina just nodded, and continued to look at the ground "I thought he was my friend, but I guess you were right Kaylee he's a jerk." Tina said breaking into tears. "Tina come on, you need to talk too the guys." Kaylee said bringing her into a hug. "I know you don't want to but it's for the best."Tina nodded, and slowly got to her feet, and headed for the door.

When the duo entered the pool area, things took a turn for the worse. Tina accidentally slipped on some water falling into the pool. Not even a second later there was another splash. Before you knew, Tina came to the surface in… Cole's arms.

He laid Tina down on the side of the pool, and got up himself. In no time at all everyone was surrounding them. "Its doesn't look like she's breathing." Cole mumbled. He started leaning in towards Tina as her eyes opened.

Though everyone, including him saw it he still preformed 'mouth to mouth'. He held her head in his hands, making it obvious that he was kissing her. Then next second he was on his but with an angry Tina hovering over him.

He stood up; his arms up in defense open hi s mouth to speak. But was cut of, by Tina punching him so hard he fell into the water. "Don't you ever come near me again! Don't you ever talk to my me, my friends or my boyfriend!" She yelled glaring at Cole.

"Oh you mean Carlos right?" Everyone turned around, mouths dropping at who the saw. "Gu…Gustavo…"

* * *

><p>Cue dramatic music! Yep, all heck breaks lose. Cole kisses Tina, and Gustavo knows about the couples. Oh man what will happen next. I think is this the most intense chapter I ever writing so I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!<p> 


	11. Can't Think Of Name For Chapter

"Gustavo this isn't what it looks like." Kendall said, trying to calm down their red face manager. "DOGS, I said no seeing the girls, so now you have to deal with freight Train to make sure you listen!" Gustavo yelled, before he left leaving Freight Train behind.

Tina ran over to Carlos, swearing she never let him go. Not ever! Kaylee couldn't move, she just stood their, looking at Kendall as tears fell from her eyes. Tina finally let go, when Freight Train broke up the couple. And force the boys to leave, well he carried them away.

"Told you I'd make Tina mine." Cole said stepping out of the pool, trying to put his arm around Tina but failed since she moved. Tina kept walking away from Cole till she was a safe distance behind Maxine. Cole just shrugged and started to walk away. "Oh and I should mention, that won't be are last kiss." He said over his shoulder before walking away.

"Ok, this calls for some major pigging out on ice cream." Sienna said trying to lighten the mood as the girls went to her apartment to get ice cream. Once their Tina gulped down all the chocolate ice cream Sienna had.

"Cole's such a jerk." Maxine mumbled, as she added whip cream to her sundae. "You don't know the worst of it, listen." Tina mumbled pulling out her phone and played the recording for them. Jerk and a few words that I can't write were thrown around. "Wait… Logan likes me." Sienna thought aloud, her cheeks turning red.

"Really, out of that whole thing you only listened to that?" Maxine questioned raising an eyebrow. Sienna blushed became redder "Um… no I heard it; I was just looking at the positive." Maxine shook her head, taking a bite of her ice cream. "I miss Carlos!" Tina whined, crying into Kaylee's lap.

"This stinks." Maxine mumbled laying back on the couch. "I mean really how can they keep you guys apart." "Yeah, I mean you're so close I can point to their apartment from here." Sienna agreed. "Wait… what did you say?" Tina asked, jumping off the couch.

The room was silent; no one knew what to say. "You guys can't mope all day." Katie said playing on her DS. Then there was a light tapping coming from somewhere in the room. "Ghost!" Carlos shouted trying to hide, behind the couch.

"It's probably a bird; it sounds like it's coming from the window." Logan mumbled, trying to get back to reading. Katie rolled her eyes and went to check the window. "Um… really cause I didn't think birds look like a teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes, or were Carlos' girlfriend."

The boys, jumped from were the where and ran to the window. "TINA!" questions like, 'How'd you get here?' and 'What are you doing?' filled the room. But they couldn't understand what she was saying. "Sorry can't hear you." Carlos said slowly, pointing to his ear.

"Maybe you should open the window, before you lose your girlfriend." Katie said rolling her eyes. The guy ran around all trying to open the window. After 5 minutes it was finally opened and Carlos helped Tina in the room. "What are you doing here?" They asked looking at her.

"First off, keep your voices down, or big and tall body guard will come in." Tina whispered. "Wait… where's Kaylee?" Kendall asked. "Oh she said something about not wanting to, I was stopped paying attention when she said live till she was 30." Tina said shrugging. "But she so missed out I felt like I was spider man, or would I technically I'm girl so would that make me spidergirl." Tina said rambling on.

"Wait so what are you doing here?" Logan asked again. "To see you guys of course." Tina giggled, grabbing Carlos hand. "Oh and Sienna wanted me to ask you something. Well she didn't ask me to ask you, but she asked me…" Tina said rambling on. "Anyway, Sienna asked me if Logan liked her."

Logan's mouth dropped "What?" he asked, as everyone else cracked up, well everyone except Tina who was confused. "Yeah, I accidentally caught the recording of the conversation you guys had with Cole earlier. And let the girls hear it. Then when Maxi was calling Cole names I don't wish to repeat sienna said and I quote 'Logan likes me?'." Tina said, puzzled why everyone was laughing.

"Oh..." Logan mumbled, his face turning red. The door started to open, which made everyone run around trying to hide Tina. She hid behind the boys, who were shoulder to shoulder making a wall. Fright Train raised an eyebrow, but shook his head deciding against it.

"You guys have visitors." He mumbled, stepping aside to show Maxine, Sienna, and… an old lady? "Thanks sonny." The old woman mumbled walking into the room. As soon as the door closed Tina laughed like crazy "Man Kaylee, an old lady. At least climbing the build was fun"

Kaylee rolled her eyes straightening her back and pulling off the layers of her shawl, and old lady coat. "Cause Tina I don't want to die, before I'm 30. Plus we already had this planned out, but you were already out the window." "So, that wouldn't have been as fun." Tina pouted. "It's amazing that you've lived this long." Maxine mumbled.

"So now what?"Sienna asked taking a seat on the couch. Kendall smirked, "I have just the plan, how about we have our annual prank war." "But didn't we already have one?" Logan asked. "So this one can be different, it's teams and only in this apartment." Kendall said smiling. "Alright and the teams are couples of course." Tina cheered, which everyone agreed. Even though Sienna and Logan weren't technically a couple… yet.

"Hey Sienna, um… I just wanted to say…" Logan whispered. The war had started and right now they we're hiding thinking of a prank to pull. "Yes?" Sienna said looking at Logan. "Um… I just wanted to say.." His face was getting redder by the second. "That…" But he was cut off but water falling on top of him and Sienna. "Ha gottcha!" Maxine yelled, high fiving James.

Sienna laughed, "That got us good. I should probably change." She said starting to get up. "Wait!" Logan yelled pulling her back down. "Sienna I REALLY LIKE YOU!"Logan yelled his face red. "Logan no need to yell all of us already knew it!" Carlos yelled back.

Sienna's face was red, "Um… I…. I really… li… like you too." Sienna mumbled. "Really?" Logan asked a little surprised. "Yeah, for a while now." Sienna mumbled. "So… they what do you say about being my girlfriend." "Of Course!" Sienna yelled tackling him with a hug.

"Get a room!" Tina yelled from behind the counter, high fiving Carlos. Tina sneaked over to James room replacing his barracuda. Then ran back towards Carlos. "Ok all set." Tina mumbled, once she was back behind the counter.

The sound of a huge air horn, and a screaming James filled the room. "Man, who ever did this went too far. No one hurts my cuda." James yelled running out of his room. Tina and Carlos, tried their best not to laugh at James little scene.

"Now for Kendall and Kaylee." Carlos whispered. "Too late." A voice said above them as pies fell on them. Tina shrugged, wiping a little off with her finger, then tasted it. "Mhmm… My face taste delicious." Tina cheered. "Can I taste?" Carlos asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Nope sorry my face pie." Tina yelled, standing up and ran away from Carlos. Carlos ran after her, soon trapping her in a corner. "OK you win." Tina said, trying to pout but only laughed as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Mhmm… banana cream." Carlos mumbled, as he pulled away from the kiss.

* * *

><p>Just a crazy and funny chapter, after the upsetting one.<p> 


	12. Whoa

The sound of taping filled the apartment again. Carlos ran to the window, surprised seeing who it was. "What are you doing?" He asked, after helping her into the window. She quickly pulled out the basket, and handed him a cookie. "Eat it!" She demanded.

Carlos shrugged, and took a bit. "Kaylee these are really good! But are you so worried about cookies." Carlos mumbled as he finished the cookies. "Because, Tina made them!" Kaylee said freaking out. "So Tina can bake what's the deal?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I would that's a good thing." James added.

"Because! Tina only cooks when something's brothering her!" Kaylee freaked. Getting a raised brow from the boys. "So maybe she just felt like it." Logan stated. "Yeah, but she can only really cook when she's upset. Trust me there's been plenty of times she made something for fun and it never like these. She'll be to hyper, but when she's upset she's focused and serious. And I mean imagine Logan, but a thousand times more serious and focused!" Kaylee said rambling on.

"Think she's just home sick." Logan mumbled. "NO!" Kaylee said rolling her eyes."The apartments covered in billions of these, it can't be something that small. Plus her mom already said they could go home this weekend, but she shrugged it off. I think it's something much worse."

"So, it could be about the inter Cole thing, and not being able to see Carlos here."James mumbled as he combed his hair. "I know Tina, We both know everything about each, and she's always been there for me threw the really crappy times I've had. And I know something's wrong with her and that's not it. So, you can either help me, or just forget and live in your little delusional worlds." Kaylee mumbled as she started to open the window back up.

"Wait!" Carlos said, stopping Kaylee. "Tina's my girlfriend, and I know at least I'm worried and want to help." "Yeah come on Kaylee, you think'd let you do this on your own." Kendall said, putting his arm around her smiling. "And let's admit it, were a team." James said putting down his lucky comb, as Logan nodded.

"So… you have any idea why?" Logan asked. "I do." Everyone turned around as gasped, seeing Maxine walking towards them with a script in her hand. "Whoa, how'd you…" Carlos asked astounded. "I've been here for a while, but you were to busy with Kaylee to notice." Maxine mumbled, as she took a seat on the couch.

"So … why's Tina upset." Carlos asked. "Because she has to kiss Cole.""What?" everyone asked confused, while Maxine just nodded. "Kaylee remember how the script was changed, and it turned out I didn't have to kiss him?" Kaylee nodded.

"Well… I read the new one. And even though his suppose to be the guy that Tina always freaks out…" Maxine paused to take a breath. "At the end she's suppose to finally admit she did only because she liked him and kiss him." Everyone was speechless, wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Tina sighed walking threw the halls. She had to get rid of all this cookies, before her mom came back and freaked. She was too distracted by thinking she didn't notice Sienna. "Uh… Hi Tina. Nice to see you too." Sienna mumbled.<p>

"Oh Hi Sienna, sorry I was thinking." Tina mumbled. "So what you doing?" Sienna asked eyeing the container filled with cookies in her hand. "Just walking around."?" Tina mumbled. "OK, I'll walk with you if you give me a cookie." Tina shrugged, opening the container and handed Sienna a cookie.

Freight Train sighed, looking around the hall. His gazed stopped on the girl that he was supposed to keep away from Carlos, she seemed really upset. It made him feel horrible, knowing that the boys felt the same way. "Hey, wait a second." Freight Train said stopping them. "You're Tina from 'Double Bliss' right?"

Tina stopped, looking at the body guard and nodding. "I'll let you and your friend see the boys, if you give me those cookies." "Really?" Tina gasped, and handed him the cookies, seeing him nod. "Thank YOU!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Guys, you have visitors." Fright Train announced opening the door. "Um… were a little busy can you ask them to come back." James mumbled. "Oh, fine guess no one cares for Tina." Tina said, as she stepped out of the doorway and into the hall. "Wait, who'd you?" Carlos asked, running over to her.

"Freight Train said I could see you if I gave him the cookies I baked." Tina explained as she pulled Carlos into a hug. "Wow really?" Carlos asked, breaking the hug to look at Freight Train. The body Guard nodded, earning a smile from everyone. "Thanks dude!" Carlos exclaimed as he and Tina walked back into the apartment. Freight Train closed the door behind him getting a questioning glance from everyone. "Hey, I'm not going to let full grown teenagers alone in a room together."

"Tina I read the script." Maxine mumbled looking at Tina's now frowning face. "Oh so…" Tina mumbled, looking at the ground. "UGH! This stinks, why can't Cole just get fried." Kaylee exclaimed. "Wait, that's it!" Kendall said, earning a few questioning looks. "But how?" Logan asked, being the first one to speak.

"I still have that one recording. And the producer said he didn't want those type of people in his movie." Tina mumbled. "I don't care how many people say your dumb, but you're a genius!" Maxine exclaimed bringing Tina into a hug. "UH thanks… Wait who says I'm dumb?"

* * *

><p>yeah short chapter sorry!<p> 


	13. Ha Take Th Oh NO!

"mhmm… whatcha cooking Momma Knight?" Logan asked, walking out of his room. "Oh just waffles." She mumbled smiling at Logan. "Can you set the table?" She asked, getting a nod in response. Then there was a knock on the door. "James get the door!" Mrs. Knight yelled, finishing up the waffles.

James mumbled something about why he had to as he walked to the door. "Um… what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the raven haired girl. "I heard that there were waffles here, and I LOVE waffles." Tina said with a huge smile on her face. James shrugged and let here in. "Nice PJ's" He said looking at Tina's Sponge bob pajamas. "I know right!" Tina exclaimed, before running over to Carlos and attacking him in a hug.

Carlos blinked a little confused how he was suddenly on the ground. But when he looked up and saw his smiling girlfriend. "Good morning" He said, once they were both off the ground and standing up. "Morning!" Then he was brought into one of Tina's tight hugs.

A few minutes after everyone was at the table, after convincing Mrs. Knight to let Tina stay, there was a knock on the door. Kendall got up to answer it seeing no one else would. "Um… Hi Kaylee." He said a little shocked to see her. "Please tell me she didn't break anything." She mumbled walking right past Kendall and to the table. "Hey why do you always think I break something." Tina pouted, well she tried to it's a little hard when your talk with your mouth full.

"Tina swallow before you choke." Kaylee said crossing her arms. "Plus it might be the fact that you have the attention span of a five year old." "Hey! I do not." She mumbled, after swallowing her waffles not to get yelled at again. Kaylee waited a few seconds then the world was filled with humming. "I rest my case." Kaylee mumbled, forcing Tina to scoot over so they were sharing a seat.

Tina pouted, mumbling meanie under her breath before she was completely pushed out of the chair. "Hey!" Tina yelled once she meet the floor. Kaylee shrugged, not really paying attention as she started eating Tina's waffles. Tina was about to say something but then she came up with a plan.

Tina got off the floor, but walked over to Carlos and sat in his lap. "Carlos Kaylee's a meanie and stole my waffles." Tina pouted, almost laughing as she watched Carlos face turn red, and he was looking for something to say. Lucky for them Mrs. Knight ran off earlier taking Katie with her to the store, saying she needed more milk, so they didn't have to worry about her.

Kaylee couldn't hold it in anyone and started laughing like crazy, everyone soon joining in. Well except Carlos who was still at lost for words and shocked. He stayed in that way for the whole time, even after Tina gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, when she and Kaylee had to leave for filming.

"Carlos, earth to Carlos." James said trying to snap him out of it. "It's useless man." Logan mumbled, as he got his shoes on. "Carlos, we need to leave soon its 5:45 and we need to leave now!" James said trying to shake Carlos 'awake' "Wait, I got this." Kendall said walking in the kitchen. "Carlos, I heard there's free corndogs down stairs!" Then before you knew it Carlos was out the door on his way to the lobby. "Should we tell him?"

"Your lied there aren't any free corndogs down here." Carlos exclaimed looking at his friends. "Hey, you were like that for 9 hours." Logan said rolling his eyes. Kendall sighed looking at his friends "OK, you got the camera?" "Got it!" James exclaimed pointing the lenses towards him. "OK then lets go."

* * *

><p>"Um… Mr. Mike?" Tina said looking at the producer Kaylee and Maxine not far behind her. "We have something you need to listen to." Maxine said, nodding towards Tina. Tina looked and smiled seeing the boys threw the window with a video camera. "Um… this…" Tina mumbled playing the recording; after it was done they looked at Mr. Mike's face.<p>

"Well… I don't know what to say except, that I think we're going to need to let someone go." Mr. Mike mumbled. The girls looked at each other so happily, they'll finally get rid of him. "I'm sorry Tina." Everyone's face fell, not believing what he said. "Oh I'm just kidding kids, I'll talk to Cole. But I don't think I'll let him go, I'll just change his part to one were none of you have to kiss him."

The girls were shocked, but accepted it. It was better than nothing, at least none of them had to kiss him. Plus then they didn't need to change that much, they were most of the scenes Tina and Kaylee were in, and that was with just the girls.

"I think you two will be done filming in a month, and then you can go back to your music career." Mr. Mike said looking at the girls. "Yeah, sorry for rushing the whole movie, Hawke just wanted us to hurry and finish it so we'd have a few schedule." Kaylee apologized. "No it's great; all of you've done amazing scenes making it not at all hard for us to film this." The girls nodded before for walking away.

"So we didn't get rid of him." Maxine mumbled as they all walked to into the lobby. "Yeah, guess the camera was pointless." Kendall mumbled taking a seat on the couch. Kaylee shrugged, taking a seat next to him. "Heck at least now his not a love interest, just plays the best guy friend."

* * *

><p>Sienna walked up to the Palmwoods happy to come back from work. She was so tried and couldn't wait to relax. She raised an eyebrow seeing Tina searching for something. She was about to walk over, but stopped in her tracks.<p>

A guy walked up behind Tina putting something around her mouth, tying up her arms and threw her over his shoulder. Sienna wasn't sure, what to do till her eyes meet Tina's. She then ran into the lobby, not caring about the questioning looks. She ran right in looking at her group of friends taking a quick breath before she yelled something that would change everything. "TINA GOT KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

><p>Duh Duh Duuuuuhh! yep clifthanger, Who took Tina? will she live? Why was she outside in the first place? Why am I asking myself questions when I know whats going to happen.<p> 


	14. Kidnapped

"Please, tell me this is just some twisted joke." Kaylee mumbled, glaring at Sienna, but deep down wanting to break down. "Sienna sighed shaking her head. "I wish it was too!" she mumbled as her eyes started tearing up.

That did it; Kaylee was on the floor balling her eyes out. All she could think of was where her best friend is, and who could've done this. The tears just fell out with her no control over them; it was horrible she didn't think she'd ever stop crying. "What are we going to do?" she sobbed, trying to calm down and stop the tears.

"We'll think of something." Kendall mumbled, bringing Kaylee into a tight hug. He cared more about Kaylee's state right now then Tina, he knew he had to help her stop crying before they can do anything. Soon enough, her tears slowed and soon enough stopped. "Call the cops." Maxine mumbled, being the first to speak after the whole crying ordeal. "Someone call for an officer of the law."

Everyone turned towards the front door, to see an adult wearing a police uniform, with a bike helmet on. "PAPI!" Carlos, which caused both Kaylee and Maxine to raise a brow. "Wow, nice timing." Maxine said a little shocked. "Thank you, miss." Office Gracia said nodding his head in her direction. "Oh that's Maxine and that' Kaylee." Carlos said pointing at each girl. "Nice to meet you girls, now where's this Tina I heard so much about?"

Everyone's face fell, at the question. "She was just kidnapped." Sienna mumbled, being the first to speak. Office Gracia's tensed, the girl that his son almost always talked about is gone. "  
>I shouldn't have stolen her waffles." Kaylee mumbled. But as soon as she said waffles her phone went of.<p>

Kaylee sighed, grabbing her phone to ignore the call, but stood up staring at Tina's named writing in big bolded letters. "Holy waffles, it Tina!" She shouted, as everyone's eyes were on her. Sienna ran over, to see if it was real, but accidentally knocked the phone out of her hand. Everyone in the room ran to catch the phone, and sighed with relief seeing that James caught it."All right pick up, but listen careful and do as I say." Office Gracia instructed.

* * *

><p>Tina sighed; she didn't know where she was. She started at the ceiling her face stained with tears. She kept hitting her feet together, seeing as that was the only part of her not tied up. What she didn't know was that her hitting her feet together called someone.<p>

Her eyes went to the door as it screeched open, revealing Cole. "I should have known it was you." Tina hissed, as she glared at the brunette. Cole chuckled as he walked closer to her. "Oh come on Tina, just admit it your happy to see me." He said, taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look at hi.

"Actually, I'd be perfectly happy if you let me go so I can go back to my friends and boyfriend." Tina hissed stopping on his foot, causing him to remove his hand from her chin. "Oh come on Tina I know you better than anyone, even Kaylee for the fact." He said as he took a few steps away from her folding his hands.

"Like does she even know why you were put in the orphanage, or let alone that you ever were in one." Tina bite her lip, hoping it keep her from crying. "Guess not, does Kaylee know about the accident involving your dear twin brother, who you were a minute older." Again, Tina said nothing, and just closed her eyes trying to keep the tears back. "I doubt she even knew about Trevor. Some Best Friend you are, I mean you let her boyfriend hit on you but you kept it to yourself not wanting to hurt her.""Hey, I did tell her about Trevor! You don't remember the whole talent show thing!" Tina hissed, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Oh, but that was about a month after it happened. Aren't I right?" Cole asked, the smirk on his face growing. "Come on admit it sweets I know all your Dirty Little secrets. I'm the only one that truly knows why you act the way you act. Face weather you like it or not, I'm your best Friend." He was again in front of her, his eyes lurking and staring at ever inch of her.

"What's your point?" Tina yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. "Oh just as impatient as ever, I mean we have all this time together why rush anything." Cole paused to take a breath. "And you see I thought I made it so obvious, I want you. That loser boyfriend of yours doesn't deserve you. He hasn't spent the past year trying to get you."

"Why me? I mean you always had so many girls after you. And don't try to play me; you were never single for more then a week ever since 8th grade." Tina hissed, the tears stopping and the sadness replaced by anger. "How wouldn't I want you? I mean your Hot and sexy, while still being so cute and innocent. Plus, I had it all planned out, you were just to dumb to notice." Cole stopped and wiped the tears away from her face, but soon received and foot hitting his groin.

"That's it, your lucky I'm in a forgiving mood." He mumbled as he started to walk away leaning over in pain. "Get dressed, or I guess I'll have to dress you myself." He said, throwing a dress at her face. "Hey, I'm still tied up!" She yelled after him, but only receiving a nail file next to the dress.

As soon as the door closed Tina let it all out the tears fell like a waterfall. This was it; she'd never see the guys again. Never be teased by Kaylee again, never make Sienna laugh, or even Maxine mad at her. And worst of all she'd never get to pull that one stunt her and Carlos have been talking about for weeks . "Tina." A voice called from somewhere.

Tina gasped knowing that voice only belonged to one person. "Carlos, were are you?" Tina whispered as she looked around the room desperately. "Tina I'm on your phone, you accidentally called Kayee a few minutes ago." Tina frowned hoping they didn't hear everything, she didn't know if she was ready to tell them yet. Heck Cole only knew because of his mom. Tina shook the thought away she'd deal with it later.

"Oh, good thing I kept my phone in my shoe or else he might have seen it." "Tina, were going to get you." Carlos mumbled voice uneven as the sound of sirens filled the phone. "Carlos, I think his trying to take me somewhere fancy or something like that. I mean he threw a dress at my face." Tina mumbled, falling to the floor reaching for the nail file. "Alright, tell us were you are when you get there." Carlos said his voice uneasy. "OK I will, oh and sorry you guys." Tina mumbled before ending the call to focus on cutting the ropes.

Tina finally fished getting dress just as Cole walked in. "Man I was hoping I'd have to dress you." He mumbled, as he walked over to her putting his arm around her. "Now I don't want any funny business got it!" He as he lead her out the building an into a cab. Once they were at the restrant, Tina quickly headed away from him. "Where do you think your going?" He asked eyeing her. "Um... bathroom." She yelled before, running into the bathroom and taking a deep breath. She went to grab her phone only to realize she lost it. I mean for realz this time.

"Great." Tina mumbled as she leaned against the wall, not wanting to go outside. But a smile appeared on her face as someone entered. "I know this sounds weird, but my phone died and my date stood me up, can i use your phone." Tina mumbled, faking tears and everything trying to convince the woman to give her the phone. Tina quickly thanked the woman and called Kaylee's number. "Um... Hello." Carlos replied.

"Hey, it's Tina I'm at Rockin'dinner." She said, knowing the women was listening in trying her best to seem like she was stood up. "Great, see there soon." Carlos said before hanging up. Tina handed the phone to the woman. "Thanks again, my phone just died when I was about to tell them where I was." Tina then smile at the woman thanked her again and walked back to Cole, hoping Carlos would get here soon.

The waiter just came to ask for their orders when a officer busted down the door, and walked in with Carlos and the others following him. Everyone in the place gasped, while the manger went to talk to him. Tina looked at the scene them back at Cole, to find him gone. She held back a curse, but it didn't matter at the moment. Tina quickly ran over to the door , attacking Carlos into a hug and started crying into his chest. She was just happy she was with her friends.

* * *

><p>Ok I might have disappointed a few people, but i'm not so good at the whole inter hunting someone down. Plus from what I think of Cole I don't think he'd wait so long just for a girl. His suppose to be a real player getting a new girl each week.<p> 


	15. Questions

Tina grasped, shooting up into in her bed. Sweet causing her raven hair to stick to her forehead. She looked around the room questioning where she was. Then the realization sunk in, that she passed out in the car after the came and rescued her.

Not realizing till she stepped out of bed that she was wearing the clothes from last night, but just shrugged it off knowing she that the was no way to change. She was about to open the door until she heard muffled voices. So Tina opened the door ever so slightly so she could she what was going on.

"Sorry, guys but Tina's still asleep." Sienna said looking at the hockey players, and Kaylee. "So will just wait till she wakes up, I have a few questions for her." Kaylee mumbled crossing her arms. "Come on Kaylee, I think you can wait on the questions." Maxine said walking into the apartment.

"Sorry, it's just the whole conversation she had with Cole bugs. And it made me realize how little she every said about herself when she was 6." Kaylee mumbled taking a seat on the couch. "Kaylee we all have questions but its better to wait till she's ready to tell us herself." Kendall said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Tina sighed opening the door, and slowly walked over to everyone. There was a lot of tension in the room, and it felt like no one was going to speak. "Good Moring" Tina sighed, hoping it would break the awkward silence… ha that means there a gay baby born! "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

With a response with nothing but silence Tina sighed taking a seat in one of chairs. "Ok, I get it. You're all shocked about the things Cole said. But come at least talk." "Alright how come you never told me you had a twin brother." Kaylee responded.

"Cause his dead." Tina paused, knowing how everyone was shocked. "His dead, and its all my fault!" Tina took a second to calm herself down before she continued. "I was upset, Nathan was the perfect kid, never doing anything wrong, was always nice, natural at piano, and everyone loved him. While I was the one that always made mistakes, couldn't get anything right, had a temper and no one really noticed me. So when it was his piano recital I didn't want to go."

_***Flashback***_

_**A four year old was running threw the house to find her mother. She was so proud of her stick figures and crazy lines and was sure her mom would be to. "Mommy take a look!" the four year old said holding up the picture to her mom. "That's nice drawing Tina." The mother mumbled, taking a quick glance at it, before walking over to another four year old with the same raven colored hair. "Come on Nathan it's time to get dressed for you recital." Then left Tina all alone pouting, knowing that her mommy didn't even look at it.**_

_**"Tina come on we need to leave soon." A man in his early 30's said walking over to his daughter. "Daddy look at the picture I drew." Tina said holding up the drawing, hoping he at least look at it. Her dad took the drawing and placed on the table next to him. "It's really pretty, now come on you need to get ready." He then picked up his daughter and carried her to her room so she could get dressed. Tina pouted knowing he didn't look either.**_

_**Minutes later Tina and her father were waiting for Nathan and her mom at the front door. Tina sighed quickly running over to the table and stuffing her picture in her pocket. "Tina come on hunny we need to go." Her mother said, taking her arm and walking her to the car.**_

_**After the recital was down, her parents were congratulating their son. "Mommy, Daddy can we go I'm tired." Tina said pulling on her dad's pants leg. "In a second Christina we want to have a quick talk with Nathan's teacher." Her dad said, before he and her mom walked away.**_

_**Tina sighed with a few tears in her eyes. It was always about Nathan, he was their perfect child. "Tina what's wrong?" Her brother asked. "Here Nate." She mumbled handing him the picture she drew, before leaving for the door.**_

_**If it was all about Nathan then fine, they would never have to deal with her again. She thought as she closed the door behind her and walked down the side walk. "Tina!" she turned around to she her brother running after her, his hand holding the picture.**_

_**Then it happened, the picture flew out of his hand as he tried to chase after it. And the driver didn't see the little boy, and then two screams came right after another. Causing everyone to surround the little boy, which included her parents. Tina made her way through the crowd and saw on the ground her picture, the one that had a stick figure next a horribly drawn piano.**_

_***End***_

"If I didn't draw that stupid picture, it would have never happened." Tears started to run down her face. Within seconds Carlos was there next to her taking her in his arms and tried to calm her down. After 15 minutes there were still a few tears here and there but for the most part it was down. She took a breath not listening to anyone saying it wasn't her fault or she doesn't have to say anymore.

"My parents couldn't handle even looking at me; I looked too much like Nathan. And the fact that they blamed me didn't help, so they gave me up for adoption. I was stuck there until I was 8 and Mrs. Montez adopted me." Tina finished, squeezing Carlos' hand trying to stop herself from crying."Wait then how did Cole know?" Maxine asked. "Oh his mom was the doctor that operated on Nathan after the crash." Tina mumbled.

"Oh Kaylee please tell me your not angry about the whole Trevor thing?" Tina said looking at the ground. "Are you kidding me? He got what he deserved, so what if he hit on you and it took you a while to tell me. You embarrassed him in front of the whole school, it's not like you tried to steal him from me." Kaylee laughed, and before you knew it everyone was laughing.

"OK, am I the only one wondering what you did to Trevor?" Logan asked, after the laughter died down. "Oh just dedicated this one song to him at the talent show, which made sure no girl would ever date him." Tina shrugged.


	16. Fun Day

Tina sighed looking at the pool; a lot has happened in these few weeks. She hasn't seen Cole since the whole kidnapping thing. He quite the movie, probably thinking the cops were after him, which isn't far from the truth.

Tina took out her phone checking for any miss calls, message, or anything from Carlos, but sadly nothing. She hasn't seen him or any of the other guys from Big Time Rush for 2 weeks. She sighed again, when a plan formed in her head. She smiled and sent a message to three different girls.

'_**Meet me at the pool in 5'**_

"I don't like this idea." Tina whined, fixing the blonde wig. "Well come Tina you go in there as yourself or else Gustavo will kick you out. Plus he might even watch the boys even closer." Kaylee mumbled straightening her red wig. "Well you to coming or not?" Maxine asked stepping into Rocque Records. "Yep, just let me get Senor Panda." Tina said grabbing the panda Carlos won her at the carnival.

The four girls step into Rocque Records surprised it wasn't guarded or something. "Now DOGS I want to at least sound OK! SO DO IT AGAIN!" They heard the familiar voice of Gustavo yelled. "I'm scared," Tina whispered holding on to the closest person. "Would you please get off me?" Maxine said pushing her off.

They walked in seeing the boys were recording. "What are you doing here!" Tina again grabbed Maine for dear life. "I'm not a teddy bear." She said glaring at Tina until she let go. "And because of you Gustavo we haven't been able to see our boyfriends for 2 weeks, and that's just a quick hi. We haven't been able to go on a date for like a month!" Maxine yelled now glaring at Gustavo.

"Why should I care!" Gustavo yelled. "I don't think it be good publicity if everyone knew Big Time Rush didn't have time for there girlfriends." Kaylee scowled. Making Gustavo flinch just a tiny bit. "Like I'd believe you." "Oh just try me." Kaylee said glaring daggers.

"Fine" Gustavo mumble. "But you Blondie who are you?" Kaylee took a step forward, raising an eyebrow. "No! You're a red head I'm talking to the blonde one with freckles." It took a few seconds till it dawned upon them. "Oh you mean me." Tina said a little puzzled.

"Yes! You remind me of a five year old." Gustavo mumbled looking at her, something was familiar. "What's your name?" Tina was puzzled again, they never thought it this far through. "Um… Amber?" Tina said, making it seem more like a question. "Ok Amber, which dog is yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Carlos?"

"Nice to see you dogs finally gave up on those Double Bliss girls." Gustavo said towards the boys. "Yeah, those to are totally weird. I mean that Tina's a freak!" Kaylee said, hoping it convince Gustavo. Tina looked back at Kaylee and glared.

"Yeah, and the Kakey is it. Think she's so perfect." "Oh Amber, I think it's Kaylee. Beside she's not half as bad as Tina. I mean does that girl ever take her meds." Kaylee said crossing her arms. "Oh I think you got it wrong. I mean Tina seems more real, then that Kaylee I bet that not even her real name." "Um… you to can have a fight whose worse later." Sienna mumbled stepping in between the two girls. "Alright dogs your free to go!"

"Really a freak that needs to take meds!" Tina yelled once they weren't out of the studio. "Oh don't talk miss so perfect and fake." Kaylee snapped back. "Um… sorry to interrupt but whom are you two?" Logan said, stepping in between the two. The girls started laughing like crazy."Man I didn't think you were that convincing." Maxine said in between laughs. "I mean the whole little fight almost gave you away." Sienna added.

"Um… so who are you?" Carlos asked after the laughter died down. Tina shook her head, and held up Mr. Panda. "Really Carlos you don't remember this panda." "Um… not really." He mumbled. Maxine rolled her eyes, and took the blonde wig off of Tina while Sienna took off Kaylee's red wig. "Man you guys are dumb." Maxine mumbled holding up the wigs.

The band stood there not sure what to say. Tina ran over to Carlos and grabbed his hand. "You're not mad are you?""Mad?" Carlos laughed. "No way could I be mad, you sneaked into Rocque Records, just to see me." Tina giggled as Carlos brought her into a tight hug.

"So now what?" James asked putting his arm around Maxine. "Hello it's a beautiful day in L.A. were else do we go." Maxine said. "OF COURSE TO THE ICE RINK!" Sienna yelled, getting the boys nodding in agreement.

"Ow" Tina mumbled, trying to get up but ended up slipping and falling again. "Here give me your hand." Carlos said holding out his hand to help her up. Tina gladly did, but tripped again and fell into Carlos' chest. Which caused Tina's face to go red as she mumbled a sorry. "Why can't I skate like Kaylee." She mumbled watching as her best friend landed a perfect Axel.

"How was that?" Kaylee asked skating over to Kendall. "Just… um wow." Kendall mumbled unsure what to say. "Oh come on you think you and your friends were the only ones in L.A. that skate." She said rolling her arms and crossing her arms. Kendall opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words. "Race you!" They then took off after on another.

"Come on." "No!" "Come on Maxine please." James asked pouting. "James, I'm not going to skate and that's finally." Maxine mumbled crossing her arms. "Oh come please. I went on those rides at the carnival." James pouted. "Ugh! Fine." Maxine mumbled, putting on her skates.

Sienna giggled, as she saw Tina once again trip and getting caught by Carlos. "What's so funny?" Sienna looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "It's just… it's so different now. Almost miss the old days.""Yeah, I know what mean. But it's better this way." Logan mumbled putting his arm around her. "Yeah" Sienna mumbled resting her head on his chest.

"Hot, hot!' Tina tried saying her tongue sticking out, and fanning it trying to cool it off. "I warned you." Kaylee said in between laughs. "And you actually think I'd listen" Tina mumbled running to the water fountain to cool off. Soon Tina came back to the table, pushing away the EVIL hot chocolate.

Maxine rolled her eyes, "So anyway, can you believe our movies going to premier in like a week." "I know it only feels like we started yesterday." Kaylee mumbled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Can you give the basic summary?" James asked putting his arm around Maxine.

"Well my character Heather wanted to be in a band her whole life. She gets even more inspired after seeing the rebel chick singing at this club thing. Who just happens to be the girl Tina plays Avery." Maxine said remembering the first day when she met the two girls. "Wait Tina's plays a rebel." Logan asked shocked, looking over at Tina who was staring off into space, her dimples making her look even more innocent then she already does. "I know, but trust me I was shocked too when I found out." Kaylee mumbled.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know a movie would take a lot longer to make, and even longer till it comes out, but I'm running out of ideas until the movies out so yeah. Next chapter's the premier and everything, and it has a few HUGE surprises.<p> 


	17. Premier

"OK hold still." Kaylee mumbled, adding the last bit of make up on Tina. "Now, you look perfect." She said looking at her best friend's strapless sparkly lilac dress. "Thanks Kaylee, you don't look to bad yourself." Tina said standing up.

"Alright we should get going; Maxine said she wanted to see us in the lobby before we go." Kaylee said putting in her hoop earrings. "Alright." The raven head replied, tucking a strand of her now curly hair. "Well come on." Kaylee mumbled, pulling Tina out the door and to the elevator.

Once the two were in the lobby, the walked over to Maxine astounded at how different she looked. Her hair was in a messy bun, and instead of her usually skinny jeans she was wearing a beautiful orange strapless dress. "Wow Maxine you look amazing." Tina exclaimed, bring the brunette into a quick hug.

"Thanks Tina, same here. You both look amazing." Maxine giggled; she was overjoyed that after all her hard work on the movie it was finally out. "Thanks" Tina Kaylee said bring Maxine into a hug of her own. "Can you believe it?" Maxine mumbled after all the hugging was done. "I mean, after this it will all just be a memory." "Oh come no it won't." The girls turned to see James leaning against the wall.

"Wow where'd you come from?" Tina asked a little shocked looking at James. James walked over to them, and put his arm around Maxine. "Minnesota." "Oh" Tina mumbled, not sure what to say next.

"Well have fun with your date." Kaylee mumbled as she started to walk away. She was upset that Kendall couldn't be her date. Gustavo and Hawke still hated each other and they were sure she wouldn't be too happy if they found out they were dating. So sadly she had no date.

"Hey." Kaylee looked around to see who disturbed her from her thoughts. "Oh hi Kendall." She mumbled looking down. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. Kaylee sighed, as she glanced at Kendall. "Just stinks that we can't go to the premier together." "Oh don't worry about that."He replied smirking.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see us on the big screen!" Tina exclaimed, staring to walk after Kaylee. But she tripped not being use to walking in heels. She was lucky caught by string arms before she fell on her face. "Thanks." She mumbled as she regained her balance then looked at her savior. "CARLOS!" She yelled bringing her boyfriend into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once they broke the embrace. "Well… we got to think, I can't be your date but I can go to watch a nice movie with my friends and end up sitting next to a certain girl." He said, with a huge grin on his face.

Tina's face lit up with pure happiness. "Oh wait I got you this." He mumbled pulling out a necklace with a small panda on it. "I love it!" Tina cheered taking the necklace in her hands. "Thanks." They started to leaning in for a kiss, but were stopping by Kaylee pulling Tina away. "No messing up the make up. It took me all day to get her to look like this." Kaylee exclaimed pulling the girl away. "But Kaylee…" Tina pouted as her friend dragged her to the limo.

* * *

><p>The two girls stepped out the limo to be greeted by many flashing and questions. "Double Bliss, over here." A woman with her red hair in a messy bun yelled over at the two. "Emily Perkins, L.A. teen. So how are you enjoying L.A.?""It's really different, but I'm amazed all the same."Kaylee replied smiling."Oh it's really different, I still feel like I'm going to wake up and I'll be back in Michigan." Tina added.<p>

"So anything that really special about L.A., a boy perhaps?" Emily asked, pushing her recorder even closer to them. "Well… yeah." Tina answered a little blush covering her cheeks, and earning a glare from Kaylee. "There's a guy I kind of like too. I hope he knows who he is." Kaylee mumbled, knowing she was getting a questioning glance from the reporter.

"Well, can a get a few details on these boys?" "Oh sorry, all I can say is that their really sweet and care about us a lot." Kaylee replied hoping the questions would end soon. "Well thanks girls, I can't wait to see more of you. And I just know this movie will be amazing." Emily said waving bye to the girls.

* * *

><p>James stepped out of the limo, opening the door open as Maxine stepped out. He quickly grabbed her arm, then the started their way down the red carpet. "James, Maxine." A chubby English man called them over. "Angus Duche, Hollywood news. So what's the story between you two?" "Well, I was lucky enough to stop this poor girl from being single." James said flashing a smile, as Maxine rolled her eyes. "So you two are an item then?" Angus asked. "Yep, sorry girls but his taken." Maxine replied.<p>

"Wow so how did all this happen?" Angus asked, making sure thee camera man was getting all this. "Oh well it was my first day L.A. and I just checked into the Palm Woods…" Maxine paused taking a breath. "When he just appeared from nowhere and asked me on a date." "Hey, that's not the whole story." He said looking at Maxine with a little disbelief. "Right, I forgot to mention that he looked like he was relaxing at the pool. I mean he was shirtless and all." Maxine joked as she smiled at James.

Angus laughed, looking at how comfortable the couple looked. "Oh so I guess it was love at first sight?" Maxine laughed, looking at the camera. "That or Hollywood fever." Causing James to stand there mouth wide open out of surprise. "I was just kidding James… Well at least I think I am." Maxine giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well it was nice talking to you two, and thanks for answering the questions." Angus mumbled as the couple continued their cute little fight.

* * *

><p>Logan stepped out, and soon he and Sienna were walking down the carpet. They soon walked over to a reporter who was calling them over. As they got closer they saw the woman had Light hair and eyes. "Hi, Levi Ruger, from Skip Beat. Sienna love the dress where'd you get it?" "Oh." Sienna blushed looking down at her white dress. "Um… actually the nice people from polyvore gave it to me as a gift, for modeling for them."<p>

"Well it's beautiful, now what's your opinion on the new relationship it looks like James is in?" She asked looking over at James and Maxine who shared a quick kiss. "Well I'm really proud of James. Looks like he found someone that makes him really happy." Logan answered. "He's not the only one." Sienna mumbled as she stared blushing.

Levi caught what she said and noticed how it caused the two to blush. "Wait are you saying that you have someone?" "Um… well yeah. And he happens to be standing right next to me." Sienna said, her face growing redder. "Oh so you two are a couple." Levi exclaimed, very interested now. She soon was asking many questions, only to stop when it after she noticed the movie would start soon. "Alright, thank you." She mumbled sowing the two away.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos sneaked in trough the back not wanting to deal with the paparazzi. They smiled seeing that they weren't caught and made their way down the ale. The two tensed, seeing the door opened, but sighed in relief seeing it was Kaylee and Tina. "Hey guys." Kendall whispered. "Hey come on let's find seats before anyone else shows." Kaylee whispered as the made their way to seats.<p>

They sat in the same room but put a few seats in between them, giving the appearance that they didn't notice incase someone noticed them. Soon Maxine, James, Logan, and Sienna found them and took the seats in between them. Then when the room, darkened Kendall switched seats with Tina, so now that all the couples were sitting together.

Through out the movie, Carlos and Tina hands kept 'accidentally' meeting in the popcorn bag. Sienna and Logan kept whispered to each other, and but still paid attention. Kendall kept poking Kaylee, while she tried her hardest not to laugh. And well I'm surprised Maxine and James didn't die of lack of oxygen with how much they were kissing during the movie.

* * *

><p>For the outfits the sites<p>

polyvore

Tina- .com/cgi/set?id=35134709  
>Kaylee- .comcgi/set?id=35129769  
>Sienna- .comcgi/set?id=35138612  
>Maxine- .comcgi/set?id=35134874


	18. Huge Drama

Karsyn ran into the pool complex, her hair a mess and sticking to her forehead. She ran over the familiar blue eyed raven head, stopping to take a breath. Getting a raised eye brow from said girl. "Is it true?" Karsyn asked in between breaths.

"Is what true?" Tina asked a little confused as she sat up in her chair. Karsyn tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she pulled out celeb teen. "Is this true! It said that you might go solo!" "WHAT!" Tina yelled, causing everyone at the pool to look over at them.

Tina ignored the stares, taking the magazine out of Karsyn's hands, not believing what she saw. _**'Double Bliss singer Tina Montez might go solo, turn to page 6 for more'**_. She flipped through the magazine, almost tearing out the pages. Stopping at page 6, to read the article.

'_**Tina Montez shined as Avery, in the new movie gravity. Her acting was amazing, like the rest of the cast especially Maxine Simpson (turn to page 4, for our excusive article on this new talent). But what really caught my attention was Tina's singing. She was amazing, and it had a lot of emotion behind it. I personally think this chick should try going solo.**_

_**I went online and saw there were many people with the same opinion. So this reporter was lucky enough to get exclusive interview with Double Bliss manager Hawke. "Tina's an amazing singer with such sprit behind everything she does." He said. "I think she'd do an amazing job going solo. In fact I'm thinking of going to Florida to have a test concert to see how it goes. And if it goes how I think it will I think Tina will be amazing and travel the world."**_

Tina read the rest of the article amazed at what Hawke said. How could she go solo, and leave Kaylee. And traveling the world, she might never see any of her friends again. What about Carlos! The thought brought a tear to her eye as she looked at her panda necklace.

"Tina are you ok?" Karsyn asked, watching as tears fell from her blue eyes. "Sorry Karsyn I have to go." Tina mumbled, running off wiping her eyes madly. Karsyn watched in regret, continually thinking what did I do?

Tina ran into her room, flopping onto the couch crying her eyes out. How could this happen, it was all her fault. If she never would have talked Kaylee into going to L.A. Then she would have never done this movie, meaning Hawke never think about her going solo, which would never make her feel so bad.

'**But then you would've never met Carlos'  
><strong>_'Huh? Who said that?'  
><em>**'I'm your conscience'  
><strong>_'Oh like that little cricket in Pinocchio'  
><em>**'um… not exactly'  
><strong>_'Oh so you're not __Jiminy Cricket__'  
><em>**'Anyway, admit it. Your happy you came to L.A.'  
><strong>_'Well it was nice that I got to met Big Time Rush, Sienna, and Maxine'  
><em>**'Especially Carlos'  
><strong>_'Yeah, I know I really like Carlos'  
><em>**'Tina, your in love with him'  
><strong>_'What…yeah whatever'  
><em>**'Tina, I'm you. I know you love him'  
><strong>_'So what's the point. I might never see him again'  
><em>**'Tina true love always prevails'  
><strong>_'Huh? If your me how come I don't understand what your saying?'_**  
>'Yeah, I didn't either. But what I mean it will all work out don't worry'<strong>

Tina was snapped out of her thoughts as she got a text from an unknown number. _**'she can't wait to get ride of you'**_ she read, trying to think who sent it. _**'Who is this, and who can't wait to get rid of me'**_ Tina sent back getting a reply in the next few seconds. _**'I'm just a friend. And she's like ****your**** sister'**_

There was a knock on the door, with a voice following soon after it. "Tina! Hey it's Kaylee! Karsyn called me saying you were pretty upset. So come on open p, I've been standing out here for like 30 minutes.

'**You should go talk to her'  
><strong>_'but, what do I tell her?'_**  
>'The truth, she won't be mad'<br>**_'Alright, but you better be right __Jiminy Cricket'_

Tina walked to the door, opening it revealing her best friend. "Hey Tina…What's wrong?" Kaylee asked, seeing the tear stained face. Tina didn't respond as her phone went off, she look at the caller ID to see it was no other than Hawke. "Hello?" "Hey, there my star. You think you and Kaylee can come to the studio real quick." She heard her manager reply. "Sure see you in a few Hawke." She said before quickly hanging up her phone. "I'll tell you later Kaylee, we have to go to the studio."

'**You'll have to tell her soon'**  
><em>'I know, I'll tell her after were done with the meeting'<br>_**'It could be too late after that'**

The two girls soon entered the studio, to be welcomed by the older male. "Well, hello girls. I called you here. I want to talk to you about your career." He said motioning to the table, when they all took a seat he startd again. "I was thinking about testing Tina going solo."

'**told you so'  
><strong>_'Oh shut up consi…. conces… stupid little bug'  
><em>**'I already told you, I'm not a bug'  
><strong>_'Whatever!'_

"What?" Kaylee exclaimed, stopping Tina from auguring with herself. "Well, I have seen there are many fans saying they love to see Tina go solo." Hawke replied. "What about Kaylee were a team." Tina mumbled. "Well of course I'll still manage Kaylee, she has a great voice and also would be an amazing actress. No need to worry, but Tina this is about you." Hawke sighed.

Tina shook her head ignoring Hawkes comment. "I could never do that to Kaylee, were best friends." "I think you should go for it." Kaylee mumbled. "What?" Tina replied surprised, thinking about the text she got earlier and thinking if it replied to Kaylee, and if it was true. "Tina, you were the one that really wanted to do this, I was just alone for a ride. I think you should go for it." Kaylee replied.

"But." Tina protested. "Tina you have an amazing voice. You don't need to worry about me." "Well what do you say Tina?" Hawke asked. "I don't know. Can you give me some time to think." Tina mumbled looking at the floor. "All I ask is for you to think about it." With that the girls left.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was quite. All Tina could think about was why Kaylee said that. Did she even care about their friendship, did she want to get rid of her. Or did she do all this so that she wouldn't have to worry about Hawke so she could date Kendall. But she was sure about one thing, the text was right.

Once they were in the Palm Woods lobby she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why?" "Why what?" Kaylee asked raising an eyebrow. "You seem to have no problem with Hawke wanting me to go solo. So why? I mean do you hate me that much you just can't wait to get rid of me." Tina replied crossing her arms.

"Tina you're my friend, and I was thinking this was a great opportunity for you. I mean come on what's with the interrogation?" Kaylee said back trying to stay calm. "Right that's why you seemed really happy when Hawke suggested it. You just thought it meant he'd be to busy with me, that it mean you can date Kendall." Tina scowled glaring at Kaylee.

"Um… ladies will you please stop. No fighting in the lobby." Mr. Bitters called walking towards them. But quickly hide behind his desk seeing the two glares he got in response. It was time to call back up, he gulped as he called the hockey players apartment.

"Really, Tina! What's up with, I mean why do you think I want to get rid of you." Kaylee said, her voice rising a little. "Cause it's true, admit it Kaylee you never liked me and we were never friends. You only thought I was an annoying girl you were stuck with. Now you can't wait, knowing it means I might never see you again!" Tina yelled.

"What is wrong with you? I was just being supportive! But I guess your right, we not friends. Cause a real friend would have never said anything like that to me!' Kaylee snapped back. "Fine, I'm going to Hawke telling him I'll take the job. So I'll never have to see you again!" Tina yelled as she turned on her heals to walk away.

"Fine!" Kaylee yelled after her, but she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. In a matter of seconds she was on the ground crying. This is horrible, she'd probably never see Tina again and it was all her fault. "Kaylee" She heard someone yell as the ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh Kaylee what happened." Sienna said kneeling down next to her friend. "Yeah, what's up?" Maxine nodded agreeing with Kaylee. "It's… It's Tina" She said in between sobs. "She didn't get kidnapped again?" Carlos exclaimed, worried about his girlfriend. "No, Hawke tried talking her into going solo." She mumbled, taking a sharp breath.

"And then we had a huge fight, and said horrible things, and she went off yelling she take the chance and go solo so we'd never have to see each other again. And now we'll probably never see her again and it's my entire fault." Kaylee sobbed, before tears kept falling none stop. After the sobs stopped she looked at everyone and her heart broke when she saw Carlos' face. She single handedly made it so he'll never she his girl friend again.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she got up from her feet and started to walk away. But she soon stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand on hers. "Wait… where's Hawke studio's" Carlos asked, his face mire serious then everyone had ever seen.

They stopped just outside of Hawke studios, seeing the limo outside. The window rolled down to show Hawke. "Kaylee how nice of you to show. I'm sure you'd love to say goodbye to your friend even though she doesn't want to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Yep, Huge Drama the title doesn't lie. Well let's see how it turns out!<p> 


	19. It's Over

Tina sighed, looking out the window and stepping out of the car. "Hi." She mumbled looking at the ground. "Tina why are you doing this?"Carlos asked. Tina flinched and trembled. "I… I .. I just."" She couldn't say anything, and knew what she was going to say would hurt them. "I just need time is all."

Tina didn't brother to look at Carlos, as she made he ways to James. "Lucky comb and mirror please." Tina said holding out her hand. "What!" James exclaimed raising an eyebrow. But the raven haired girl just glared at the boy, till he handed them over.

"Thank you" Tina said handing them to Maxine. "You have a girlfriend now, stop looking at yourself and look at her." James just simply nodded. "It was nice knowing you James." She mumbled before giving him a quick hug.

She then walked over to Maxine "You were great, absolutely amazing. You're going to be the best actress to ever live." "You're just saying that." Maxine replied looking down. "Don't be to mean and break those." Tina said gesturing to the comb and mirror in her hands.

"Oh and if James becomes a disaster because he doesn't have them send me a pic." Tina smiled, about to hug Maxine but stopped. "Right your not a teddy bear." She mumbled back away, but was brought into a tight hug. "Thanks Tina." Maxine mumbled.

Once they pulled away Tina made her way over to Logan, and pouted. "Logan, stop being so serious." "What?1" the boy exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll become a great doctor, so stop being so serious and live your live. I mean come on your in a boy band, have thousands of girls chasing you, and have a girlfriend whose a MODEL! People would kill to be you, so stop being serious and enjoy your life."

Logan stood their stun, with his mouth open trying to find something to say. Tina giggled, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh and you don't need new friends, there pretty awesome if you ask me." She said breaking the embrace.

After laughing at Logan's shocked face Tina walk over to Sienna. "Tina thanks." Sienna mumbled. "Hello why you thanking me, you were the one who found out I was kidnapped. You really saved me, so thank you."

"Tina…" The blonde mumbled. "Hey, come on your finally a model, you got a job I proud of you." Tina said cutting her off, but caused Sienna to smile. "Plus you finally got yourself a cute boyfriend, though his not my type." Sienna rolled her eyes and brought Tina into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She mumbled. "Don't I'll call, text, and we can web chat like everyday. You'll get sick of me." Tina replied with a giggle.

Tina gulped as she made her way to Kendall. "Don't pull any major pranks with out me." Tina said crossing her arms. "What no stay out of trouble?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. "Right, like that would ever happen."Tina giggled.

"I'm gonna miss you Tina, I mean who else is gonna scale the build to our room." Kendall mumbled looking at the ground. "Hey, I'll be back. And I'll enter through the window, wouldn't do it anyway else." The girl pulled him into a tight hug. "Bye Kendall." She mumbled.

"Kaylee, before you even started. I always thought of you as my best friend." Tina mumbled. "Tina please, just tell me what did I do to make you think that I'm not your friend." Kaylee replied tears in her eyes. Almost breaking down when she saw Tina just shakes her head.

"I think I just need to get away for a while, But I promise we'll meet again even if you do hate me." Tina mumbled, staring her way towards Carlos, but got pulled into a hug by Kaylee. "Tina you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister." Kaylee mumbled. Tina stood their shocked, but hugged her back. "Same here." Tina mumbled pulling away.

'_**Now for the hard part' **_Tina thought as she walked over to Carlos. "Hey" She mumbled, not sure what to say. But sadly she was only answered with silence "Hey I promise we'll see each other again." Tina said looking him in the eyes.

"Tina don't go, please." Carlos mumbled. Tina simply shook her head and kissed him. "Do me a favor and don't hurt yourself too badly." She mumbled pulling him into a hug. "I promise." Carlos mumbled. They looked at each other sharing one last kiss before she headed for the car.

_**The hope is fading from my lips**__**  
><strong>__**When I kiss you with goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**Now when you let go of our last embrace**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't look me in the eye**__**  
><strong>__**Secret's out, that I just might care about you**__**  
><strong>__**You broke me, you're leaving**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing I can do**_

Tina smiled, rolling down the window waving goodbye, as she headed off towards the airport. After an hour everyone separated and went home. Except for Carlos who just stood there hoping she'd come back.

_**I'll find a way to close the door**__**  
><strong>__**I want to say so much more but**__**  
><strong>__**I found you once, you're lost again**__**  
><strong>__**Two thousand miles took what could have been**_

_**I don't want to**__**  
><strong>__**Won't let myself**__**  
><strong>__**I have to realize**__**  
><strong>__**This might be**__**  
><strong>__**This could be**__**  
><strong>__**This is goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**This is goodbye**__**  
><strong>_

…_**.**_

_**The hope is fading from my lips**_

"And that was the new sound from Tina Montez" The voice said from the speakers. Carlos sighed, just sitting on the ice in the arena. The guys thought it be a good idea to cheer him up, since Tina's been gone for a 7 weeks now, and it hasn't ever been any easier.

Carlos seemed like he was having a good time, but then everyone went to get hot chocolate leaving him alone. But as soon as the song started playing he couldn't take it anymore. It hurt way too much to hear her voice again, so he just sat down on the ice till it stopped.

He slowly made his way up again, trying his best to ignore the radio guy when they were talking about Tina's huge success. He needed to get her out of his head, but it wasn't possible. Everyone could tell he wasn't the same anymore, he rarely every smiled, and if he did it was usually forced.

All his friends worried, wondering if he'd ever be happy again. But then again, heart break doesn't ever heal. Well at least that's what ever movie, book, song, and TV show has told him. And all he could say was that they seemed right

Carlos didn't bother turning around, when he heard someone skating towards him. He didn't want to let his friends see that his been crying. Bu he just froze when he felt someone embrace him, and fell a shock he hasn't felt since Tina.

"Sneak hug." The voice cheered, it was familiar but from where. Carlos shook his head, and decided to see who it was, and almost fell when he noticed her Raven hair, dimples, and freckles that belonged to his girlfriend. "Tina…" He mumbled surprised, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Yep." She replied nodding happily hug him tighter. Carlos was shocked, but none the less hugged her back. "What are you doing here Tina? I thought you were in Florida." Tina broke the embrace, leaving him to feel alone once again.

"Carlos, I tried my hardest to come back after I realized something very important. And once I told Hawke he had no problem with my decision." Tina mumbled, watching the light reflect on the ice. "What was that?" Carlos asked.

Tina looked up into Carlos eyes as she said. "Carlos… I think I'm in love with you." As soon as she said it the hockey player pulled her into a hug, breaking away only to kiss her. "So does this mean you're staying?" "Of course I am, and Hawke said that since I'm his star and he cares about me, that he'll let us date. Though he won't be happy about it and still try to take Gustavo down." Tina exclaimed resting her head on Carlos' chest.

"So then…" but Carlos was interrupted by Tina's phone going off. "Sorry" Tina mumbled hitting ignore. "You were saying…" Carlos shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. "What was that for?" "Just doing what the song said." Carlos replied smiling leaning down to kiss her once again.

* * *

><p>"Aww…" Kaylee mumbled, holding the video camera. "Really Kaylee you planned all this?" Kendall asked looking at the camera in her hand. "Not really, but I did know this would happen." Kaylee replied. "How?" Kendall asked. "You'll see." Kaylee mumbled.<p>

"Alright, we have a new song from Double Bliss, which is for two special hockey heads from Minnesota." The radio guy said, as the song filled the speakers.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the captain**__**  
><strong>__**And I can be your first mate**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the hero**__**  
><strong>__**And I can be your sidekick**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**__**  
><strong>__**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**__**  
><strong>__**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be Without you**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause boy you complete me**__**  
><strong>__**And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're the apple to my pie**__**  
><strong>__**You're the straw to my berry**__**  
><strong>__**You're the smoke to my high**__**  
><strong>__**And you're the one I wanna marry**__**  
><strong>_

"Oh so that's how." Kendall smirked, seeing that Kaylee was blushing and nodded in response. "You're cute when you blush." He mumbled before standing up and holding out a hand for her to take. "Come on, let's leave those to alone." Kaylee nodded, turning off the camera and taking Kendall's hand.

"So does the song mean you love me?" Kendall asked smirking seeing that Kaylee's face only turned redder. Kaylee opened and closed her mouth trying to saying something, but failing. "Don't worry Kaylee I love you too." Kendall whispered pulling Kaylee into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Come on we should probably head back to the rink." Logan mumbled throwing away his drink. Sienna nodded, as she grabbed his hand, but stopped at what she saw. "Oh My Gosh, It's Tina!" Sienna squealed. "Well don't you want to say hi?" Logan asked, but Sienna shook her head. "Nope, I think she's happy just being with Carlos."<p>

"Can't blame her, when you're in love with someone you just want to be with them." Logan thought, but saw the confused look on Sienna's face. "Did I just say that aloud?" He asked, getting a nod from Sienna. "How would you know that Logan?"

"Um… you see." Logan stuttered, trying to think of something. "Fine I guess I'll have to say it." Sienna mumbled, getting a questioning look from Logan. "Logan, I've had a crush on you since 7th grade, and been in love with you since 9th" Sienna mumbled looking at the floor. "Same here." Logan mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Maxi please!" James whined, grabbing for his comb. "No, I'm helping you keep your promise to Tina." Maxine said, keeping the comb out of his reach. "Come on please!" James whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Nope, sorry James that won't work." Maxine replied with a smirk.<p>

"Maxine I love you! There's no way I'll being more attention to my looks then you." James yelled. "What?" Maxine said shocked, her arms falling to her sides. "What did you say James?" She asked again. "Um.. . give me back my comb please." James more asked, then stated. "No, you said you loved me."

James just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. The reason I want the comb so back is because it's lucky. I had it when I met you." Maxine tried her best to stop her blush,"Alright then here you go." She mumbled handing him the comb. James smiled grabbing the hand that had the comb and pulled her in for a kiss. "You know what. You can keep the comb" James mumbled, before kissing Maxine again.

* * *

><p>"Aw!" Tina yelled as she again almost fell on her face, but was caught again by Carlos. "I don't think I'll ever be able to skate on my own." Tina pouted. "You're too worried about falling here." Carlos said pulling of his helmet and placing it on her head. "Ok, now try again." Tina nodded, and was able to actually skate a few feet ahead of Carlos.<p>

"I did!" She exclaimed, the patted the helmet. "Man this thing's lucky." Carlos skated over to her putting an arm around her. "Yep sure is."' He mumbled, before pulling her in for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! Oh and I probably confused you with the title making you think one of the couples were over. But nope, the stories over! And I'm sad, because it was so fun to write! But oh, there's always room for a squeal! But anyway, thanks for reading!<p> 


	20. It's Not Over

Ok, so it's not really over I mean where's Cole? And who sent that text? Was it Cole? So yeah there will be a squeal. Yet to be named.

Oh and also I was thinking of doing a run off series foe the movie the girls made, see never befor4e seen scenes and learn more about in their minds, and how's Sienna doing at her Modeling job, what's it like? So yeah spin off called gravity!

And sorry have a friends that has OCD and I couldn't end it with a odd number of chapters!


End file.
